NY NY (new york new york) Sixth Season
by cardiff1984
Summary: Harry and Tina's marriage breakdown is caught between a Political Campaign, as the run for State Senate becomes corrupt and dangerous. Otto's Coles adversary Alan Rogers is far from a genuine contender. Lola begins an affair with an former one night stand and Christopher falls in love with Otto's daughter Emma. A True tragic event, breaks hearts and puts many other lives at risk.
1. Season Six Preview

**NY NY SEASON SIX PREVIEW******

**DURATION OF SEASON: 2000-2001**

**DURATION OF SERIES: 1995-2003**

**DURATION OF EACH EPISODE: 55- 60 Mins.  
><strong>**  
><strong>(_The season Six Finale is a two hour Episode)._****

**STORYLINE SPOILERS******

**  
>RUN FOR STATE SENATE.<strong>  
>Otto Cole <em>played by Otto Cole <em>has a top task ahead of him, when he tasks on controversial former Politian Alan Rogers _played by Tom Hanks. _But, it gets more complicated, when the influence of two estranged married couples get caught in the middle of a fight that is more corrupt and sinister than they realized.

**HARRY AND TINA.**  
>The Romeo and Juliet of New York City have finally parted. But has their love been torn apart forever?<br>Their interaction will be all, but just friendly. Caught up in corruption and murder and finally a storyline that will be based on a_ true event, _will both have their regrets by the end of the season.

**THE NEW LOVE STORY.**  
>Following humiliation last season after Chris's love affair with Lea, who had a massive if not harrowing secrets of her own, which caused her bloody death, it seems it's the last straw in the father son relationship between himself and Jeff. If Chris and Lea wasn't real love, then Otto Cole's daughter Emma <em>played by Kristin Kreuk <em>will turn his world inside and out.

**THE END OF A BRIEF MARRIAGE?**  
>With George too occupied to have a baby and not taking what seems to be any interest in Lola, Lola turns to a familiar face of whom appeared in appeared in <em>Season One. <em>

**THE EVENT THAT SHOOK THE WORLD.**  
>Based on a true story, we follow our beloved characters and heroes, through heartache, bravery, determination and courage. Who will survive? How do our much loved characters cope. <em>When I write the Season Six finale, I will <em>_not __be writing what is identified, what we saw on TV, as it would be too much to bare. It will be based on the characters and what their experiences was. I would also like to dedicate the episode to the hero's and victims who sadly passed away that day and I am heartened by the fact that so many people tried to save others on Sept 11th 01, knowing how dangerous and frightening it was. My thoughts are with all victims and their families on such a traumatic event _

**MAIN CAST/CHARACTERS******

**HARRISON FORD as Harry Wilson.  
><strong>Married to High School sweetheart Tina and works as an architect. Is younger brother to Jeff and adopted to father to missing Jack. Is currently in the middle of a break up from Tina following a decision she made, that has thrown a matter of trust out of the window and give the impression of betrayal. Harry appears in every episode of the series.

**CARRIE FISHER as Tina Mcquire Wilson. **  
>Wife to high school sweetheart, Harry and was a part time actress, now business woman. Is daughter to Audrey and William and twin sister to Greg Mcquire, <em>(all three have recently left the show).<em> Is adopted mother to missing Jack. Is in the middle of marriage breakdown following a decision she has made, which has incensed Harry and ruined any trust issues. Tina this season falls for controversial ex boyfriend Alan Rogers, plus her past catches up to her and is to be caught at the centre of a true event. Is the third longest character of the series. This is Tina's last season as a series regular.

**CLINT EASTWOOD as Jeff Wilson.**  
>Controversial older brother to Harry and adopted father to Christopher Mckenzie. Been married twice and both wives have died in horrific circumstances. Is a cop for NYPD and feels betrayed by his son, following the discovery that he had an affair with his wife, Lea, who turned out to be as secretive to his son, as she was to him, as Jeff found out, when she suddenly grew big teeth. Will constantly show discomfort towards Chris this season. Is the second longest character of the series.<p>

**KATHY BATES as Lola . S . Parent.**  
>Is long time and supportive friend to Tina. Married to George Parent. Lola thinks there is still a chance she can have a baby, despite being just over forty, but George seems to be interested in his work and friendship with Chris this season and instead of Jeff, Lola finds comfort from an old flame from her recent past (<em>Who appeared in season One). <em>This is Lola's final season.

**MICHAEL J FOX as Christopher . M . Wilson.**  
>Adopted son to Jeff Wilson and son to deceased mother, Sylvia. Best friend is George and in recent years has had an on off father son relationship with Jeff. His affair with a secretive step mother, who is now deceased following the tales of the COSMOS has more or less have had Jeff push Chris out the door for good, but it's not all doom and gloom, when he finds real love in the form of twenty year old beauty, Emma Cole, daughter of the man running for state senator.<p>

**CHRISTOPHER LLOYD as George Parent.**  
>Comes off as quite eccentric, married to Lola and best friend and colleague to Chris. His marriage is put to the test, when he is more pre-occupied with his work and friend, than his wife. Will he drive Lola away for good? This is George's final season.<p>

**KRISTIN KREUK as Emma Cole. **  
>Twenty year old Emma, is ambitious, pretty, seductive and very clever. Is a model and Chris straight away falls for her. She tries to hard to pretend, she's not into him, but it soon becomes clear, they are meant to be. Will fight to make sure her father gets into the Senate seat, but along the way gets caught up in the dark power behind the fight. To be a series regular for the remaining three seasons (<em>s6-s8). <em>

**TOMMY LEE JONES as Otto Cole.**  
>Former Lawyer and father to Otto Cole. Now a widower, he embarks on his biggest mission, to become state senator. During a time of transition, following the discovery of meta human society COSMO, Otto still thinks he has what it takes to support the states and city people, but must go head to head with Controversial Alan Rogers, who is as dirty as they come. Looking for the perfect manager to help him succeed, he turns to none other than Harry. Expect a fight to the end. Otto Cole is a series regular until the end of next season (<em>s6-s7). <em>

**TOM HANKS as Alan Rogers**  
>Former Politian and ex boyfriend to Tina. Going head to head with former lawyer Otto Cole and will stop at nothing to prove he is the right man for the job, even if he has to bribe, steal or even kill to succeed. Secrets come to the surface as he and Tina get closer, leaving Tina to the shock of a nasty revelation. This is Alan Rogers only season<p>

**INTRODUCING ERICA DURANCE as Rebecca Turner **(_appears towards the end of the season). _Is the supposedly long lost daughter of Harry and Tina, originally named Scarlett. _Will become a series regular from Season seven to the final season._

**RE- OCCURING CAST CHARACTERS**

**SIGOURNEY WEAVER as Jill Flanders**  
>Sociopath and psychopath who was in love with Harry and tried to murder Tina <em>(end of season 2, beginning of season 3). <em>Will make a brief appearance towards the end of the season.

**STEVE MARTIN as George Clarence.**  
>George was last seen in Season one's <em>'Night Of The Sleeping City.' <em>Lola then discovered he was married, but he returns and possibly attempt to win Lola's heart, without breaking it a second time.

NY NY OPENING TITLES FOR SEASON SIX, SAME AS SEASON FOUR AND FIVE, THREE WAY SPLIT. DALLAS VARIATION THEME, SEASON ELEVEN (10).

STARRING IN ALHABETICAL ORDER:  
>KATHY BATES<br>CLINT EASTWOOD  
>CARRIE FISHER<br>HARRISON FORD  
>MICHAEL J FOX<br>TOM HANKS  
>TOMMY LEE JONES<br>KRISTIN KREUK  
>CHRISTOPHER LLOYD<p>

_Note: Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher and Kathy Bates are the only original cast left, excluding Clint Eastwood who didn't appear until the fifth episode of the series. _


	2. Episode 84

**Episode 84: New Girl On The Apple. ******

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
>JUSTIN HARTLEY as James Fletcher<br>and JOHN CANDY as Gordon Baker.**

Five Months later, Harry and Tina are still separated, but not yet divorced. Harry has refused counselling and thinks it's Tina that has the problem. Although still having their disagreements, which include that of Tina handing Frank over to Helen and Greg months ago, both Harry and Tina remain close and spend occasional dinners together and talks, but no sexual chemistry seems to reignite that old flame, that desires to be lit again, for Tina any way, who since been surprised by old boyfriend from the late 1980's, Alan Rogers, a republican running for state senate, against former lawyer and former friend of Harry's father, Otto Cole who is Democrat. Tina has also moved into her own apartment.

The stock market is back on the rise, following the chaos a few months earlier, concerning the COSMO's in Wall Street and the running for State Senate has been made a bit more easier.

Jeff informs Harry, that Alan Rogers is so smug, it could melt everybody's face. Jeff also suggests that his the manager that's supporting his campaign, is so dull, he doesn't know the difference between a mouth to an asshole. Harry asks if he and Chris are back on speaking terms? Jeff says, that he and Chris have occasional chit chat, but again he thinks their father son relationship is a forgone conclusion. Jeff asks Harry about him and Tina? Harry is still in limbo on that subject. Jeff tells Harry, that a few of COSMO's left over escapees, including meta humans, have all possibly vacated the city, the States or even the country by now and will hold hope that somebody decent has taken Jack with them and protecting him, as they are worried that they will be upheld by the Government and quarantined. Harry agrees, but figures that as long as that happens or at least until somebody to find a cure for the infected, then it's unlikely that any of the meta humans, will ever show themselves. Harry queries if his government source, knows the whereabouts of the Cosmo's leader or who it is? Jeff answers, that it seems whoever it was, just vanished off the face of the Earth.  
>'This is gonna sound stupid and probably as careless question?' Harry begins. 'Do you still hate Lea?'<br>'You mean before she grew fangs or after?' Jeff sarcastically replies.  
>'You know what I mean,' Harry says.<br>'I've given up on baring grudges Harry, especially against those who are dead,' Jeff claims.  
>'That means there's still a chance you can mend your relationship with Chris,' Harry figures.<br>'Maybe, but I just worry that every time I try, he'll become me,' Jeff sighs.  
>'You have your good side Jeff, some of your old antics are still hidden somewhere, but you have become a respected hero around here, Harry insists.<br>'Thank you,' Jeff smiles. 'Just because, I've doubted myself, doesn't mean you have to. Tina has always been the love of your life remember that. But, I've got to admit, what she did, was way off the Richter scale, even if it was her brother, but it's your call little brother.'

James Fletcher visits Tina at the North Tower of the WTC and tries his utmost best to encourage her from being a business woman and back into show business. Tina refuses, as she agreed to run her fathers business, now he's gone to live in England with her mother, Audrey and she is enjoying her change. James thinks that it doesn't suit her and that it could get very distressing. Tina points out that she loves being at the top of the summit and looking down on the city. James agrees, but reminds her that if she ever changes her mind, Broadway is only a stone throw away.

In the South Tower of The WTC, Harry receives a surprise visit from Otto Cole, an old friend of his father Jonathan and who is about to run for state Senate. Otto adds that he thought Harry's father always knew best, even if he worked as a labourer and he tells Harry that he turned out fine in the end. He informs Harry that he desperately needs a manager a.s.a.p. and asks Harry if he'll be his manager? Harry is unsure if he can, as his commitments are with architecture. Otto assures him, his job will be safe and will take care of everything and agrees to let Harry think on it, but not to take too long.

Lola goes to see her doctor, to see if she can have children and the doctor tells her, she has still got time and this puts a smile on her face and she hurries to inform Tina of the good news.

Harry has a meeting with his boss and his boss thinks it's a good idea that Otto asked Harry to be his manager for the Senate campaign, but warns it could be a kick in the teeth, as Otto is outsider and that Alan Rogers could be a deadly bastard. His boss agrees he take leave, until the election is complete and Harry can decide if he wants to continue into politics, if Otto wins his seat.

Another few weeks later, the campaign has begun downtown, Democrat vs Republican. Chris and George have got a front seat to the whole thing, as Harry has surprised, as being Otto's managers. Jeff and Chris exchange words and seem to get along with each other and Jeff walks to the side as a security measure. Otto calls out to his fellow New Yorkers, stating that a good cause, is not in the manner of Alan Rogers. He introduces Harry as his manager and then his beautiful daughter Emma. Christopher is drawn to her, he cannot keep his eyes off her. As she approaches the stand, _The intro to the song 'Hungry Eyes' by Eric Carmen begins to play into the scene, _then George snaps him out of his trance.  
>'Chris are you still with us?' George wonders. 'Take some pictures, our new editor will kick your ass.'<br>Chris does and later in print, looks at a picture of Emma and it seems Lea is a forgotten subject. This could be true true love.

Alan Rogers concludes his campaign, scolding Otto by telling his supporters that Otto is a lawyer, who already thinks he's a judge that's decided the outcome, not by a long shot. He greets Tina and offers to take her out to dinner. Tina hesitates before excepting. Before they do, they watch the recorded campaign opener of Otto's and is shocked to discover Harry is Otto's manager.

Lola tells George she can still children, but George seems less than enthusiastic.

Chris is walking through the city centre, when he spots Emma getting out of limo with some security guards and he smiles and says hello. Emma looks at him, then turns her nose up to him. A security guard makes Chris uncomfortable by giving him a glum glare.  
>'Nice girl,' Chris nods grinning.<p>

Alan and Gordon Baker begin a Strategy, if he and when the going gets tough in the campaign.

Harry quickly begins looking for Sponsors to support Otto and starts bringing in the $$, which is a start, but Alan is unnerved by Otto's intensions and that he thinks he can get dirt on him somewhere down the line.

Jeff has a one night stand with a hooker. A good nights work for a cop, Harry's nice words must have been to close to home.

Harry is taken home in a limo. Alan and Tina walks next to a fountain.  
>'You have been amazing, since, you've been back in my life Tina,' Alan claims.<br>'It's kind of embarrassing, my husband at the moment, is supporting your opposite number in the election,' Tina gasps.  
>'Why do have to be embarrassed?' Alan laughs. 'I've got broad shoulders and you're amazing.'<br>'I don't feel it,' Tina sighs.  
>Alan lifts her chin up and looks into her eyes. 'You're amazing.'<br>Alan and Tina share a passionate kiss, as Harry looks out of the limo window and spots them. He turns his head away and tries to pretend he didn't notice.

**END OF EPISODE EIGHTY FOUR**  
><strong><br>**


	3. Episode 85

**Episode 85: Brothers Talk.**

  
>About a week into the election campaign, Jeff notices Harry looks more down than ever, even though Harry puts a brave face on during working hours. Jeff is aware that Tina has started having a close friendship with Alan Rogers, but doesn't realize that it's got sexual, which is what has put Harry down in the dumps.<p>

Chris receives information that Emma Cole is modelling downtown and both himself and George attempts to gain access which is refused, as it's up to Emma who takes her pictures and doesn't take too kindly to certain, newspapers like the New York Times.

Harry tells Jeff, if it wasn't for Jeff's illegal espionage in retrieving information on the quarantined Meta Humans or if the Pentagon wasn't so secretive, he could have suggested to Otto, in fund raising a research in a cure for the infected Meta Humans, so instead they're fund raising for emergency health care or maybe extra Emergency services, day centres for the homeless and vulnerable children.'  
>'Why? I've saved this city numerous times from Grim Reapers and... and..Vampires,' Jeff moans.<br>'Oh for crying out loud, Jeff, this city is too big for just one asshole lieutenant,' Harry jokes.  
>'That sort of sense of humour may one day wear off, if not in five seconds,' Jeff grunts.<br>'No offence, but Otto really wants to prove to the people, that he is not greedy like Rogers and I was wondering if you could chip in with what you had stashed left in the casino after you sold it,' Harry wonders.  
>'And he wants to run for state senate,' Jeff laughs.<br>'He does, but with enough collateral, the votes may swing in our favour and we've got until late spring, early summer of next year until it's decided,' Harry explains. 'And you have influenced this city since you arrived in late 1995.'  
>'From what I recall, you got the impression I gate crashed your wedding, since we didn't lay eyes on each other for sixteen years and only just now, you considered me an asshole...of course, I'll see what I can do,' Jeff nods.<br>'Thanks,' Harry appreciates.  
>'Any way, have you seen Tina?' Jeff asks.<br>'Listen I'm gonna shoot off to the Trade Center, I need to get something important,' Harry claims, avoiding the question.

Lola calls George at the New York Times, but he insists he's on a deadline and has to go over to Chris new apartment, as he has stored the photo lab over there now. Lola glumly has to accept and looks at her tummy in the mirror.

Tina insists that she and Alan need to keep a low profile on their relationship, as she is still married to Harry. Alan agrees, but will he? Tina comes by the South Tower to see Harry and invites him for a coffee, as she has to tell him something. Harry knows what she is going to say and comes up with an excuse to say he's busy with a fund raising campaign for the election. Jeff spots Tina come out and Jeff is about to take the elevator up, when he discovers it's out of order and takes the next one. He reaches Harry's office, but Harry claims he's in a hurry, but Jeff wants to know what's really bothering him?  
>'Is it Tina?' Jeff tries to encourage. 'Cmon, you're talking to a man who's had two marriages breakdown...well, they've both died, but it's... you know what I mean.'<br>'I don't want to talk about it Jeff, it's complicated now,' Harry answers.  
>Jeff accepts and wanders into the corridor and stands next to the broken elevator, which has a sign put up "Out Of Action." A few minutes later, Harry walks into the corridor and see's Jeff is still there, as Jeff tries to get him to open up to him. Harry threats to take the stairs, seeing as the next elevator has an "Out Of Action," sign on it, but Jeff promises he won't say another word and they step in. Barely a floor down, the elevator breaks down and the emergency light comes on. Harry is annoyed to think, that the repairmen have taken the sign off and not fixed it.<p>

Emma asks her father, how the fund raisings going? Otto replies, that he hopes it will work out but Harry is running late. Emma spots Chris sneaking around, outside, but doesn't consider approaching him.

Harry is getting stressed, as it appears the repairmen have no intention of fixing the elevator. Harry is upset and moans that the last year or so has been the most stressful, since his and Jeff's parents died.  
>'So the Jill Flanders scenario and Tina's miscarriage, was a party was it?' Jeff sarcastically remarks.<br>'You know, what I mean,' Harry argues. 'I thought this campaign would take my mind of things. Tina and I breaking up, losing Jack, her giving Frank back to his birth parents, I just wish...'  
>'I know little brother, I know, love can be wonderful, but it can also break your heart,' Jeff figures. 'That's why I think something else has rose to the service and it wouldn't be Alan Rogers would it?' Jeff queries.<br>'Please Jeff, just let me take care of it,' Harry assures Jeff.  
>'They're just so called good friend's aren't they?' Jeff pursues. Aren't they?'<p>

Lola goes out and buys baby magazines, thinking it will encourage George.

Emma bumps into Chris, who thinks he's stalking her, but Chris lies and promises he's just keeping an eye on the campaign. Emma orders her security guard to escort Chris out of the building and this embarrasses him. Emma walks away with butterflies in her stomach.

Jeff and Harry bond over past happenings and talk about the loved ones in their lives, their parents, Tina, Lola, Sylvia, Lea etc, and wonder where they went wrong. Harry informs Jeff, that he loves Tina even more, now that they're separated, but fears on trust issues. Jeff reminds Harry, that she didn't cheat on him at the time and that it's not too late to repair the damage. Jeff eventually encourages Harry to see the light and fight for his marriage. Harry excepts.  
>'It's hard to believe that it's almost five years ago, I was trapped in an elevator with a bomb above my head, made by Craig Labelle,' Harry references. <em>That event occurred in Season One's 'The Game Of Life.'<em>

George returns home, but is too tired to talk and heads to lie down. Lola fears their is something wrong in their marriage.

Eventually, Harry and Jeff are rescued by the engineers and Harry blasts them for not fixing it properly. The engineers claim that somebody had taken the "Out Of Action," sign off. Harry then looks to Jeff, realizing that Jeff had done it on purpose, so they could get stuck and Harry would open up, about the truth on Tina and Alan, which was hurting him.  
>'I wonder who would have done a stupid thing like that?' Harry sarcastically replies.<br>'Yeah, what assholes,' Jeff grins.  
>Harry laughs. 'Thank you.'<br>'For what?' Jeff curiously speaks.  
>'For making me open my mouth,' Harry giggles.<br>Jeff and Harry decides to take a long walk down the staircase.

Harry apologizes for being late to Otto, as he got stuck in an elevator and states that Jeff is going to help in the fund raising. Otto is pleased.

Later, Harry arrives with flowers for Tina at her apartment and she is somewhat surprised. Harry considers counselling, but is then caught off guard, when he spots Alan Rogers, wearing a towel and Tina's says that she and Alan are getting much closer by the minute and Tina thinks that a divorce is best. Harry drops the flowers and walks away, making Tina feel real guilty.

Next Day, Jeff asks how Harry is? Harry replies, that he is relishing the thought of seeing Alan Rogers getting his assed kicked in the election. Harry is going out all stops to make sure Otto gets that senate seat.

_Homage: The broken down lift stunt, I used from the British comedy, 'Only Fools And Horses , episode 'Time On Our Hands,' when Del Trotter purposely stopped the lift, to get Rodney his brother to open up about his wife's miscarriage._

**END OF EPISODE EIGHTY FIVE**


	4. Episode 86

**Episode 86: Old Flame. Triangle. True Love?**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>JOHN CANDY as Gordon Baker.<br>STEVE MARTIN as George Clarence.**

Otto Cole voices his voters again and assures if he gets into seat, he will encourage his congress associates, to legislate the return of Capital punishment in the State of New York, plus insists progress will ensure that low income families and upper class will not be separated and will be treated fairly in benefiting and sharing of earning. Alan Rogers laughs himself silly, as he figures that Otto being a lawyer has made him not see the true nature of reality. Alan points out to his voters, that there is murderous crimes in New York every week and killing off half the criminal population of the city, is only in Otto's vision, because he wants to save half of what was lost by Creditors and the Stock Market and suggests that Otto suggesting low income people and upper class should be equal, is just to cover up his cruel intensions. Harry assures Otto, that Alan will attempt to put words in his mouth. Otto knows much of Alan Rogers background in politics and he fears he is as criminal as it gets. Emma points out, that even with the powerful backers that Alan's got, he won't even have the resources to find anything dirty on Otto, because he hasn't got any. Or has he?  
>'Since you mentioned backers, sweetheart, Harry's pretty wife Mrs Wilson, seems to be cosying up to my counter part,' Otto adds.<br>'She'll be my ex wife soon,' Harry groans.  
>'I am sorry, Harry,' Otto says. 'It's unfortunate you both have to get tangled into this. If you wanna back out...'<br>'No chance, you're gonna win this election, and I want to make sure that happens,' Harry insists.  
>'I appreciate your Jeff's contribution' Otto nods. 'But don't make this personal. It will look embarrassing if my campaign gets upstaged.<br>'Don't worry, I've got a grip on things and I'll make sure to keep my brother on a leash,' Harry agrees.

Lola is getting frisky, but George doesn't seem interested. Lola adds that they haven't made love in a while. George claims that the Senate campaign is a really big story and he's under pressure from his new editor and that he is too tired. Lola slumps off into the kitchen and looks at her baby magazines and cries in silence for the child she craves to have.

Harry blasts Tina for hurting him twice, but Tina counters by telling him, that he refused counselling constantly, during the months they split up and cursed her, Greg and Helen, to her parents Billy and Audrey, accusing her of being a backstabber and that her dark side was always hidden somewhere and that he hated her. Harry concludes by saying he was wrong and that he still loves her, but Tina thinks he's only saying that, to gain applause in managing the senate campaign. Harry then throws it in Tina's face, once she laid eyes on Alan Rogers after 12 years, she couldn't wait to jump in the sack with him and calls her self righteous and she slaps him in the face, before walking off. Gordon Baker is spying on the former Romeo and Juliet and quickly calls Alan Rogers.

Lola is feeling down in the dumps, when working in the library, when a familiar face surprises her, after she feels a re- occurrence of her bad ankle. It's George Clarence, whom she had a date and one night stand with, nearly five years ago, _Season One 'Night Of The Sleeping City.' _Lola is stunned by G Clarence's re- appearance and she tells him, how humiliated she was, when he used her for sex and then found out he was married via a letter. Clarence claims he has never stopped thinking about her since that day and that he felt guilty by the way things turned out. Lola is quick to point out that she's married and is very happy. Clarence leaves her his number and he apologizes before leaving, but Lola has her eyes firmly stuck to him on his way out.

Alan Rogers pays a surprised visit to Jeff at the Police Station and he warns to advise his brother Harry, not to make the campaign personal. Jeff wonders why he thinks it any of his business? Alan informs Jeff, that they know Jeff has been seeking confidential Government secrets and threats that if Harry intends to disrupt his and Tina growing relationship and make the campaign personal, then Alan will take it out on him and they'll inform Washington, then Jeff will be arrested and that Otto accepting money from a crooked cop, won't look too good on him in the run for Senate. Alan also demands Jeff encourage Harry to divorce Tina without a fight and that she gets the majority of what she's owed. Alan leaves and Jeff is in a dilemma.

Lola is left at home lonely and calls G Clarence, as Chris invites George to a night club, where Chris spots Emma pole dancing and flirting with drunks. Chris says hi, but she turns her nose up to him. The drunks yank her off the stage and trying molesting her and Chris comes to her rescue and despite coming worse off, Emma thanks Chris and see's him home in her limo and insists she thank him for over a bite to eat. As Chris heads into his apartment, Jeff is waiting for him and wonders why Chris is looking like he's been in a war. Chris tells his father, that he tried to impress Emma.  
>'Otto Coles daughter?' Jeff queries.<br>'Yeah,' Chris replies in agony. 'She's taking me out to dinner tomorrow to say thank you.'  
>'For getting your head kicked in,' Jeff sarcastically replies.<br>'You know I think I've made a mistake, I made a complete fool of myself trying to impress a classy if not almost famous girl,' Chris explains.  
>'She's seems nice though,' Jeff points out.<br>'Completely the opposite, before she was nice to me. She was ignorant, stuck up, a slut, I'm way out of her league.'  
>'The best ones always turn out like that,' Jeff insists. 'And she wouldn't be asking you out to dinner, if she didn't like you.'<br>'Really?'  
>'Well, you gotta ask yourself one question? Do you feel lucky?'<p>

Jeff later suggests that a divorce is best for Tina and Harry and wonders why, Jeff has had a change of advice? Jeff claims that once another man is involved, it could get nasty and that Harry's image in making things personal will make the campaign look bad on Otto and suggest he cuts his losses and say goodbye, no matter how much he loves Tina. Jeff encourages Harry to move on and claims that life begins at forty, which is the age that Harry has recently turned.  
>'There is more than one woman, that will fall head over heels in love with you,' Jeff teases.<p>

Alan produces a ring to Tina and asks her to marry him. Tina says she needs to think about it, but Alan is adamant that Harry has done nothing, but stab in her n the back, because of her beliefs.  
>'I love you,' Alan claims. 'So whatta ya say, princess?'<p>

**END OF EPISODE EIGHTY SIX**  
><strong><br>**


	5. Episode 87

**Episode 87: The Date Two Name.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:**  
><strong>STEVE MARTIN as George Clarence.<br>**

Emma takes Chris out to a restaurant, for thanking him in stepping in and protecting her in the night club the night before and Chris tells her it was worth it. Emma adds that he was the only one that stood up to the creeps, as it was one against four. Chris says his adopted father Jeff, had more or less learnt him, how to stand up for himself and is the only decent father figure he can think of.

Lola dresses up sexy for George, but George seems rather uncomfortable seeing his wife in lingerie and thinks that she is acting like a twenty year old. Lola is sad to hear his words and she continues to pursue trying for a baby. George suggests that they are passed it and Lola storms off to the bedroom, where she secretly call G Clarence.

Emma drops Chris home in her limo and he asks her if she'd like to come in for a coffee, but she is quick to point out she has a long distant boyfriend, leaving Chris rather humiliated. Chris thanks her and figures he will see her around at some point. When he approaches his apartment and the limo driver pulls off, Emma watches him go in and she smiles. It seems Emma has really taken to the young photographer.

Next Day, Lola is at work and G Clarence pretends to look for a book and Lola purposely leaves a note on a desk, so he can read it. _'George, I'm looking forward to our evening together alone tonight, 7:30, will you do the honours of lighting the candles, as well as my fire tonight?' Love L. _G Clarence walks over to the desk and smiles at her and then out of the blue, George comes in and asks her if she'd like lunch and she accepts. This surprises Lola, seeing as George has been almost neglecting her, the last few weeks. G Clarence leaves un- introduced and not realizing, leaves the note on the desk and George reads it, thinking Lola wrote it for him and he hides it in his pocket. George then shows affection for his wife.

Harry shares a working date, with Otto and other Politian's, who think that even if Alan Rogers became senator, he wouldn't even want to be part of a Coalition if the World was on it's knees.  
>'His power is more important, than peoples human feelings,' Harry states. 'As far as I'm concerned Tina, is welcome to him.'<br>'I would recommend finding dirt on him, but since you're my manager and your ex wife to be is dating that shit head, we gonna have to find suitable options to outsmart such a big asset in politics,' Otto recommends.  
>'I would suggest my brother, but I think he's done enough by donating for the charities,' Harry answers.<br>'I know you Harry, you're your father to a tee,' Otto smiles. 'If he were alive today, he'd be President Of The United States.'

Jeff is sat watching the election and begins to wonder, if Alan Rogers will prove that he is taking Government secrets from a source, he thought was careful. Jeff gets a call over his radio on a bank robbery and he attends with several squad cars. The stand off is quickly over, when Jeff calls a bank robbers bluff, if he feels lucky, when down on the ground. Chris and George quickly get their scoop  
>and Emma watches Chris on the TV and feels butterflies in her stomach. She is some what by Chris's bravery in dangerous situations.<p>

Tina and Harry come to an agreement on their divorce, but agree they should keep their distance.  
>'I don't hate you Tina,' Harry assures her. 'But in the space of seven months, you've ripped my heart out.'<br>'Can we still be friends?' Tina asks.  
>'Of course, but as long as the predicament we are in continues, it's best we keep space between us. Good luck Tina. I hope Alan makes you happy.'<p>

Chris attempts to get in and watch Emma modelling, but he is intercepted by a security guard, but Emma's agent quickly interrupts and says that Emma has been expecting him.

Jeff bumps into Tina and he insists, he has nothing against her, considering he could have a folder of all the wrongful things he's done.

Lola sets her dinner date up, thinking George is working passed midnight. There is a knock on the door and she answers it and is stunned to find her husband George has turned up with flowers for his wife. George claims he read her note and admits he's been selfish and insists trying for a baby. What George doesn't realize is, is that the note was pacifically for George Clarence, who is now walking up to the apartment.

**END OF EPISODE EIGHTY SEVEN**


	6. Episode 88

**Episode 88: 'My Husband, My Lover and My One Night Stand.'**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
>STEVE MARTIN as George Clarence.<strong>

Lola holds her nerve, by her husbands surprise, but her lover G Clarence is open their apartment. Lola heart pounds by the minute, as George lights the candles on the dinner table. George can see Lola nervous, but he passes this up as Lola being surprised. G Clarence enters the apartment complex with flowers and notices an elderly lady struggling with some bags and helps her into the elevator. George then is alert to see that there is no wine and insists on going out to buy some and tells Lola to keep the dinner warm. George heads out, accidently leaving the door on the jar, just as G Clarence exits the elevator and escorts the elderly lady to her apartment. G Clarence spots the door ajar, figuring that Lola has done that on purpose and he walks in. He see's Lola feeling uncomfortable in the kitchen and worried.  
>'Don't tell me, you regret leaving the door ajar,' G Clarence jokes.<br>'What, oh my God, you have to leave,' Lola demands.  
>'Why, after going to so much trouble?' George wonders.<br>'You misplaced that note I gave you,' Lola panics.  
>'Oh shit,' G Clarence gasps. 'How the hell did that happen?'<br>'When you came into the library and George, thought it was for him, when he saw the same name as yours on it,' Lola explains. 'He's gone out to get some wine and it's best you not be here, when he gets back.'  
>'OK, but first I want to know where I stand,' G Clarence replies.<br>George is seen paying for a bottle of wine, when an armed robber bursts in and demands the takings.

Chris thanks for letting Emma letting him in to take pictures. Emma confesses that she doesn't have a boyfriend, as she only said she did, as she wanted to see his reaction, as she realized he really liked her. Chris feels warmed by this.

Lola and G Clarence to discuss their recent relationship and Lola thinks that it was a mistake, but Clarence is adamant, that he is in love with her and that she is in fact, truly unhappy with George.  
>G Clarence plants a passionate kiss on Lola, as she protests it's wrong and that her husband could be back any second. He is about to leave, when Lola chases after him and they make love in the living room.<p>

Jeff takes a statement off a shaken George and offers him a lift home. On the way home in Jeff's patrol car, Jeff asks how Lola is?  
>'She's fine, same old Lola,' George claims.<br>'I guess she'll be worried about, you' Jeff figures. 'Special occasion is it?'  
>'Well, thing is Lola and I are going to try for a baby,' George informs Jeff.<br>'That's nice,' Jeff smiles. 'Lola deserves to be happy.'  
>'Good job it was me that married her and no one else,' George sarcastically answers.<br>'I still consider Lola a friend of mine,' Jeff points out. 'I wanted to have them feelings for her...'  
>'You wanted to, but you had a guilty conscious and you had no choice but to try and get some pride back,' George groans.<br>'You still think I'm a threat,' Jeff sighs. 'You keep telling yourself that George and eventually you'll realize that your just being paranoid.'  
>'Am I paranoid to see that Chris has been kicked in the gut by you twice already within the last two to three years?' George argues.<br>'It's complicated, I'd rather not discuss it with somebody, who's eccentric,' Jeff grunts.  
>'Then don't ask about my wife.'<p>

G Clarence and Lola quickly get dressed, as Jeff and George pull up outside. George thanks Jeff for the ride home, but George still feeling angry with Jeff, forgets to take the wine with him. G Clarence is about to leave the apartment, when George steps out of the elevator and both her and Lola panic and Clarence goes to hide in the closet. George explains about the robbery, but Lola encourages him to join her for dinner anyway, but George turns her down and heads straight to bed, with G Clarence hiding in the closet. Jeff eye catches the bottle of wine and he retreats back to Lola and Georges apartment. As George falls asleep, G Clarence sneaks out of the bedroom, when there is a knock on the door, it's Jeff. G Clarence retreats back to the bedroom and finds George has gone into the bathroom, so he decides to hide under the bed. Lola invites Jeff in and hands her the wine, that George left in his car. Jeff notices the note, Lola wrote George and then something else, catches his eye, a credit card on the floor in the name of George Clarence. Jeff puts two and two together and realizes that Lola didn't write the note to her husband George, but her lover. Jeff excuses himself and heads out. As everything falls quiet, Lola sneaks G Clarence out and insists he'll be in touch and be more careful. As G Clarence leaves, Jeff spies on him from his patrol car

Harry gets talking to a female Politian and she flirts with him, which is noticed by Tina and he invites her back to his apartment and has sex.

Emma invites Chris back to her Condo, bought by her father Otto. Emma and Chris share a dance and start to grow really close and begin to undress each other, before making love in the shower and in bed.

'_Hungry Eyes' by Eric Carmen plays into the scene._  
><em>'I've been meaning tell you, I've got this feeling that won't subside<br>I look at you and I fantasize, your mine tonight  
>Now I've got you in my sights, with these...<em>

_Hungry Eyes, one look at you and I can't disguise I've got  
>Hungry eyes I feel the magic between you and I<em>

_I wanna hold you, so hear me out  
>'I wanna show you what loves all about<br>Darling tonight, now I've got you in my sights with these..._

_chorus..._

_Now I've got you in my sights with those, Hungry eyes  
>Now did I take you by surprises...I need you to see...This love was mean't to be.'<em>

_Interlude...chorus.  
><em>  
>Lola awakes the next morning and everything seems back to normal, where George doesn't seem too concerned for his wife's need in having a child. George promises they will discuss it another time.<p>

G Clarence goes to see Lola for lunch and decides that if she is unhappy with George, then she leaves him. Tina is with Alan in his limo and she spots Lola embracing G Clarence.

Later, G Clarence goes to cancel his credit, when Jeff surprises him with it.  
>'Looking for this' Jeff queries.<br>'Oh,' G Clarence gasps, realizing he was in her apartment the night before. 'Thanks.  
>'You should tell Lola, that two is a crowd,' Jeff sarcastically remarks.<br>'Shouldn't that be three?' G Clarence counters.  
>'Tushay, ' Jeff smirks, before leaving.<p>

**END OF EPISODE EIGHTY EIGHT**  
><strong><br>**


	7. Episode 89

**Episode****89****:****A****Fistful ****Of ****Christmas****Spirit****.******

**Special Guest Stars:  
>John Candy as Gordon Baker<br>and  
>Steve Martin as George Clarence.<strong>

December 21st, Chris and Emma have been dating for numerous weeks and Jeff is happy that his son has fallen for a nice young lady and has grown close to his son again, despite what happened involving the now deceased Lea. Chris assures Emma, that he has kept his editor off his back, despite the tabloids of their relationship, seeing as she is the daughter of the man running for State Senate.

Lola continues her affair with G Clarence and she meets Jeff in Battery Park and begs that he does not mention any of it to George, her husband as it's not any of his business. Jeff advises Lola, that if George isn't making her happy, then she should come clean and insists, he is only suggesting it, as Jeff still cares for her.  
>'Really Jeff?' Lola asks.<br>'I wouldn't be concerned if I didn't,' Jeff claims. 'After all what I went through, to protect you from Paul Harland.'  
>'But, we agreed...'<br>'We agreed to be friends and I'm being a friend,' Jeff interrupts. 'Does Tina know?'  
>'Yes, but she's too involved right now,' Lola says.<br>'I thought you were better than this Lola,' Jeff points out.  
>'You hypocrite,' Lola snaps. 'You made me believe you were in love with me, but you couldn't bring yourself to admit you always loved Sylvia, until she died.'<br>'I know,' Jeff sighs.  
>'What's good for one, is good for the other right?' Lola continues.<br>'You want a baby, I know that,' Jeff replies. 'But this is not the way to go about it. You're using somebody for personal gain.'  
>'I don't want to adopt, I don't want to foster, I want my own, but George doesn't,' Lola cries. 'Why can't you understand that?'<br>'My God, you've been through it all haven't you?'  
>Jeff embraces her and a private investigator, about a block away takes pictures of them.<p>

Harry calls his secret girlfriend, who is an associate to Otto's Democratic party, but her number has not been recognised. This puts suspicion into Harry's mind.

Alan Rogers pays $50,000 to the democratic associate for information on Otto's campaign and she leaves New York. Alan looks at the names that is sponsoring Otto's campaign and insists on getting dirty.

Otto receives information that the leaving Democrat, has gone AWOL and this worries Harry. Has Harry slept with an inform to Alan Rogers?

Alan is overjoyed, when he's selected to represent the Central Park Christmas Party on Christmas Eve. Alan tells Gordon that he is going to ask Tina to marry him at the Christmas party.

Emma asks her father, if he's happy with her dating his managers brothers son? Otto assures his daughter, that he trusts Chris, despite him working for a massive newspaper. He is quick to remind her of infiltration on information for his campaign and must consider asking him frequently on his work projects.

Tina and Lola discuss her affair with G Clarence and Tina also advises her best friend, that once the new year is in, she tell George as not to lead him on.

Christmas Eve, George is glares at the photographs taken by the private detective, who has been following Lola. George has got it in his head that Lola is having an affair with Jeff.

G Clarence meets Jeff and thanks him for not telling Lola's husband about the affair. Jeff claims he's only doing it for Lola and Jeff is quick to warn G Clarence that he make Lola happy or he will step in again.

The Central Park Christmas party, Otto and Harry arrive to represent the party, but Otto is left humiliated, when his supporters are no show, and are replaced by the supporting public of Alan Rogers. Harry spots one of Otto's voters alongside Alan and Harry is quick to realize that his lover has set them up and that Alan is using illegal force to gain public vote. Stepping into the gauntlet, Harry kicks off in front of Tina, as Chris and Emma also step in. Jeff also arrives. Alan laughs at Harry and lies, that Otto's associate was being manipulated by Otto and thinks that Otto has something to hide. Otto keeping his pride storms off. Jeff calms his brother and then cruelly, Alan asks Tina to marry him in public and this infuriates Harry and he launches himself at Alan and a mass brawl ensues. Chris tries to get involved, but ends up in the Central Park lake. Gordon Baker being a coward, ducks for cover. Alan punches Harry, Harry punches Alan and instinctively Harry turns round and mistakes Jeff for an attacker and punches him. Jeff doesn't let his brother off lightly and throws him in the lake. Suddenly, Jeff turns around and George pushes Jeff into the lake.  
>'I hope she was worth it,' George rages.<p>

After everything calms down, Harry apologizes to Otto, but Otto see's the funny side and decides to get even.

In private, Alan apologizes to Tina and asks her again to marry him. She accepts. Whilst, Tina goes to freshen up, Alan makes a private call to the Governor of New York. What's his next scam?

George thinks Lola is having an affair with Jeff, Lola then quickly lies and says she's scared she is losing George and seeking friendly comfort in Jeff. George apologizes and Lola's affair is still safe.

Harry looks at the wedding ring he still has on his finger and is brought to tears. While Alan is asleep, Tina comes across her wedding ring and stares at it.

_The song 'All I want For Christmas Is You,' by Mariah Carey plays into the last scenes of the episode._

Chris, Emma, Otto, Harry and Jeff share a dinner together. Lola and George are together, while G Clarence looks up at their apartment. Tina and Alan spend their first Christmas together, yet this is Harry and Tina's first Christmas apart _in the series. _Harry and Tina look out of their apartment windows, each ends of the city, as the snow falls down.

**END OF EPISODE EIGHTY NINE.**


	8. Episode 90

**Episode 90: He's The Girl.******

**Special Guest Stars:  
>John Candy as Gordon Baker<br>Steve Martin as George Clarence  
>and<br>Sally Field as Diane Clarence.**

Emma is alarmed when she thinks she is being stalked and quickly alerts Chris. Chris informs Jeff, as he suspects that it could be an inside man, hired by Alan Rogers. Jeff says that he'll work on it.

Harry receives his divorce papers, as does Tina. Tina calls her parents and twin brother and apologizes for not attending a get together in England and thanks Greg for the photograph he sent her of Frank. Later, Tina calls Lola and asks to cover for her, while she meets with Harry. Tina offers Harry a copied photo of Frank, as a kind gesture, seeing as Harry loved him like his own son.  
>'I didn't want to part on bad terms Harry,' Tina insists. 'But, you really upset the apple cart on last Christmas Eve.'<br>'He did that on purpose to spite me,' Harry argues. 'Roger's doesn't love you. You're just a pawn in his sick games in his attempts to win his seat in congress.'  
>'That's your opinion, but as far as I remember, you don't love me anymore,' Tina figures.<br>'And as far as I remember, you were the one that stabbed me in the back and for your information, I never said I didn't,' Harry explains. 'And you never said, you didn't love me either.'  
>'I guess we'll never know,' Tina bluffs.<br>'Well, you can go first if you want to know the answers,' Harry pushes.  
>'Too late,' Tina abruptly answers.<br>'Then, stop messing with my mind Tina and go back to your asshole fiancé,' Harry snaps. 'But, I'll tell you something, he'll be looking small, when Otto wins that election in two months. You better believe that. See you in court.'

In a secluded district of Brooklyn, Alan Rogers meets with the Governor. Alan produces a files on the government revealing him cheating on his wife and blackmails him, in helping him into the senate seat and setting up, Otto in a fall, that will humiliate him. Otto also wants him to get info on Harry and also wants him destroyed, due to his connections with Tina.

George calls Chris and states that he has created a new invention.

Lola has a secret lunch date with G Clarence and Lola puts a smile on his face, by declaring she will confess her affair with him to George, once and for all. G Clarence returns to his apartment and discovers his wife, Diane has let herself in. He demands that she leave, but she demands extra alimony for their children, whom he hasn't seen in months or she will report him and expose his affair with Lola to her husband. G Clarence is now in a predicament.

On his way to meet George, Chris receives a panicky phone call from Emma and he rushes to her aid. Chris finds one of his co- workers taking pictures of her and warns him not to invade, his girlfriends privacy and he quickly apologizes.

The new editor of the New York Times, has a secret meeting with the governor and apologizes that his reporter got caught out. The Governor thanks him for the photographs, pays him $5000, and shows the pictures to a 50+ year old man.  
>'Oh my God, that's my daughter,' he replies.<br>'You can confirm, you sold your daughter to this man, Otto Cole, twenty one years ago?' The governor asks.  
>'For sure,' the man answers.<br>The governor calls Alan Rogers. 'We have something, that you'd might like to hear.'

Chris takes Emma home and unbeknown to them, a peeping Tom is watching them from another block. It's Gordon Baker getting really twisted in his mind and decides to photo a private sex act, between her and Chris. When, Emma spots him, she screams and he jumps, in which he loses his balance and falls to his death in alleyway. Emma and Chris rush down to find Alan Rogers dead manager with a busted neck.

When questioned the next day by Jeff, Alan claims he fired his manager that night after he discovered he had been stealing funds and he thinks that Gordon Baker wanted to take revenge by pretending he was using Gordon to infiltrate the Coles.

Chris questions his editors tactics and when he balls his editor out for having a reporter stalk his girlfriend he fires him. Jeff is gutted for his son and thinks that it has something to do with Alan Rogers, but without hard proof, then they have to try and get somebody on the inside. Chris assures Emma, they will put an end to this and that Otto can win the election.

Diane pays Lola a visit and points out what's at stake. At this point, she backs down from telling George.

Harry and Tina prepare for their day in court.

Alan Rogers hires a female manager in Marlene Lane?...it's actually Chris donning a long golden wig and lots of eye make up.

_Homage: Michael J Fox portrayed his 2015 daughter Marlene Mcfly in Back To The Future Part II and she too had long golden hair. ___

  
><strong>END OF EPISODE NINETY<strong>  
><strong><br>**


	9. Episode 91

**Episode 91: 'Man I Feel Like A Woman.'**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>STEVE MARTIN as George Clarence<br>AND  
>SALLY FIELD as Diane Clarence<strong>

_Note: Michael J Fox's female alter ego will be referenced as Marlene Lane._

Lola tells G Clarence that they may have to end their affair, after his wife Diane paid her a visit and that she had backed out in confessing all to George. G Clarence insists that he's not giving up on her, but Lola states that he should put his children first.

Marlene Lane attends a meeting with Alan Rogers and holds her nerve, not to allow her true colours to be revealed. Alan notices change in the voting system and is relishing in the fact, that Harry's actions on Christmas Eve and claims of intimidation within Otto's party have caused outrage among the public and voters of Otto, now have mixed emotions. It's not long before Alan flirts with Marlene and bribes her to work on her charm and mess with the minds of Otto co-workers.

Harry feels really bad on that most of Otto's fans are turning their back on him and even suggests on resigning as his manager. Otto refuses to allow that to happen and both agree, to try to keep a lid on everything.

Jeff meets up with both George and Chris for a game of pool and notices Chris has what looks like pink lipstick on.  
>'Does that girl ever leave your face?' Jeff asks. 'Emma must have relieved your unemployment really well.'<br>'Yeah, you could say that,' Chris nods.  
>'You haven't got her hidden in your pocket have you by any chance?' Jeff jokes.<br>'Why do you say that?' Chris laughs.  
>'You smell like her,' Jeff adds.<br>'How would you know?' Chris wonders.  
>'I didn't mean it like that,' Jeff insists. 'If a homosexual guy stood two feet from you, he would think you were that way too.'<br>'You don't know, the half of it,' Chris whispers to himself.

G Clarence visits his children and he offers $300 to his wife for their up keep. G Clarence asks for a divorce, but Diane surprises him, by informing him that she intends to move to Europe, with the children. G Clarence intends to fight for custody and she counters by saying that if he wants to play hard ball, she's game.

Emma arrives across the street from Chris's apartment and spots Marlene exiting, as she gets out of the elevator and she hides down the other side of the corridor, as Marlene descends. Emma uses a lock pick to enter Chris's apartment and is dumbfounded to discover, pantyhose and other women's clothing. She ultimately thinks that Chris is cheating on her.

Jeff continues to try and force Lola to confess all to George or end it with G Clarence, as he doesn't want to see her get hurt. Before you know it, it's too late. Diane surprises George at the New York Times and leaves him heartbroken by revealing her husbands affair with Lola. Lola returns home to find a goodbye letter and he shows up at Chris's and finds Emma also in tears.

Alan claims he has to work late and he momentarily leaves Marlene and Tina in the same room together and Tina is unaware, that Marlene is her nephew in disguise.

Otto receives a shock meeting from the Governor of New York State and is alarmed, when he threatens him to resign from the campaign within forty eight hours or he will expose him, for paying $30,000 to Emma's biological father and faking an adoption, when she was a baby. Otto argues that, Emma's biological mother died from a drug overdose and her real father didn't care for her and that he and his wife wanted children and so agreed to pay him off, as it appears Otto wanted to covers his shady dealings in his dark past, but has seen the light, thanks to Emma. Otto knows this is Alan Rogers attempt to get him out of the Senate Seat. Later, that even Alan tries to seduce Marlene, but Marlene quickly shoves off his advances, but insists he can trust her. He gives her information containing Emma's true origins and Marlene freezes on the spot. Alan threats that if Otto doesn't meet the demands, that she hand the info to his supposed daughter Emma. Marlene returns home, to change back to Chris and finds George there, who is bewildered by why Chris is dressed as a woman. George explains Lola's affair and that Emma thinks Chris is having an affair, but Chris realizes the mistake and goes to find the love of his life.

Jeff and Harry corner the editor of the New York Times and after some encouragement, he admits he was paid by the Governor to retrieve information. Harry and Jeff turn up at the Governors quarters and find him dead.

Chris find Emma, who is not comfortable being around the man, she thought she could love. Her bodyguard is stood in his way.  
>'Well, well look who it is,' Emma growls. 'I can even smell the bitch on him.'<br>'Emma, listen to me,' Chris begs as she walks away.  
>'Step away,' Harvey the bodyguard warns.<br>'I need to speak to my girlfriend,' Chris worries.  
>'Harvey, tell him to go f*** himself,' Emma screeches.<br>'Go f*** yourself asshole,' Harvey yells.  
>'Please, Emma, c'mon,' it's not what you think,' Chris pleads.<br>'Oh really?' Emma argues.  
>'Emma, you gotta listen to me...'<br>'No! Tell the lying whore again Harvey, to go f*** himself!'  
>Emma storms off, leaving Chris embarrassed and humiliated.<p>

**END OF EPISODE NINETY ONE**  
><strong><br>**


	10. Episode 92

**Episode 92: Love or Grudge.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
>STEVE MARTIN as George Clarence<strong>

Jeff discovers that the Governor had been shot point blank in the head by a sniper and a murder investigation is ensued. Otto is worried by this discovery, as it was he, who was blackmailed by the Governor, just so Alan Rogers could have an advantage in the election. Emma is unaware of this and the real reason he was blackmailed, Otto isn't Emma's real father.

Otto surprises Harry, by withdrawing his run for State Senate and which leaves Harry bewildered. Harry points out, that he never saw Otto as a quitter and asks him if something is bothering him.

Jeff interrogates the editor of the New York Times and the editor claims he has no knowledge on who wanted the governor dead and why he wanted to have a reporter stalk Emma.

Chris possesses a file, which states a former drugs trafficker is Emma's biological father of which suggests he sold her for $30,000 to Otto. Chris looks at his watch and remembers he has to pose, as his alter ego Marlene. George begs him to not take his infiltration on Alan Rogers any further, as his involvement in corruption, could get him killed, seeing as Rogers could be connected to the governors death. Chris argues that it's the only way to try and prove Alan a crook. Chris leaves the apartment as Marlene.

Lola visits George and George is upset by her betrayal with G Clarence.  
>'It felt as if you never loved me,' Lola sobs.<br>'What crap,' George snaps. 'I loved you more than anything.'  
>'Then why did you refuse to have a baby with me?' Lola asks.<br>'So, that's the real reason,' George figures. 'You were so desperate for a child, you used him, because you wanted something, that you thought I didn't want.'  
>'That's not true,' Lola sighs. 'You just haven't been acting like the man, I loved when I first met you.'<br>'No, I know what it is,' George argues. 'It's either jealousy or you just grew tired of having me around you.'  
>'Huh?' Lola gasps.<br>'You think I've spent more time with Chris than with you, so you get back at me, with another man,' George answers. 'I hope Mr Clarence was worth it.'  
>'I just wanted to feel loved and I wanted a child so much,' Lola cries. 'I just wanted somebody to take an interest in me. It felt like I had been neglected.'<br>'Lola, if there are problems we talk about them.'  
>'I tried to talk to you, but you kept turning your back on me. I sometimes wonder, if you married me, because you felt sorry for me.'<br>'I am not Jeff Wilson, Lola,' George insists. 'Does he know?'  
>'Yeah, he does,' Lola whispers.<br>'How convenient. Even the ex boyfriend, knew before I did. Well, you don't have to feel lonely anymore Lola, I'm sure Mr...'  
>'George.'<br>'George. Who did you refer to, when you called out that name during your romp?' George sarcastically remarks. 'Him or me?'  
>'I wish I could turn the clock back,' Lola said.<br>'Don't bother trying. Go back to your lover. This marriage is over, I will be filing for divorce.'

Marlene in confidence asks Alan Rogers, if he had anything to do with the governors murder? Alan quickly defends himself by denying any involvement.

Emma finds she still possesses a necklace, Chris bought her for Christmas and intends to give it back to him. She heads round and spots George leaving to go and he agrees to let her wait in. While Emma waits, she discovers a brown envelope and when she reads the contents inside, her world is turned upside down. Otto Cole, the man the man she thought was her father, isn't.

The FBI arrive to question Otto, but Otto lies and claims he had a good relationship with the governor. Suddenly, Emma storms in and in a moment of madness humiliates him in front of the feds. This gives them enough to haul Otto in for questioning. Otto begs Emma not to give up on him. Emma is quick to inform Jeff, as well as the FBI that the file was in Chris's possession and they up, just as Marlene shows up, but Marlene retreats.

The FBI and law enforcers search both Chris's apartment and Otto's condo. They also discover an assault rifle in an over head closet. They match the bullets to the gun fired to kill the governor and Otto is charged and incarcerated without bail.

Jeff tells Harry that the odds are stacked against him and that if there is no evidence to suggest any criminal activity involving Alan Rogers, Alan may win the election.

G Clarence breaks Lola's heart, by suggesting they take things slow, as he's going through a custody battle. Lola explains that George has asked for a divorce and that she will be on his side during the court case.

News of Otto's arrest in broadcast and Marlene watches outside a TV Store. Marlene wonders if seeking protection from Jeff is wise, but decides to go safe. Marlene pulls George into a quiet conversation and informs him that Emma discovered the secret file on her true origins and that everyone thinks, Chris is in on it. Marlene is adamant that Otto's been set up and begs George to help to prove Alan a corrupt, fraudulent, manipulating murderer.  
>'I don't know Goldie Locks, it's a long shot,' George whispers.<br>'George, help me,' Marlene begs. 'I am madly in love with Emma.'  
>'Is that Chris talking, or his alter ego?' George queries.<p>

Tina is talking to Alan on her car phone, when she gets a knock on her window and a hooded man gives her a package. Without asking questions, the hooded man runs away. Tina opens the package and is shocked to find something familiar, from a time she was face to face with Lutessa Golding, nearly two years ago._ A replica of the Cosmo's necklace. ___

  
><strong>END OF EPISODE NINETY TWO<strong> 


	11. Episode 93

**Episode 93: Hover Escape.**

Tina sits up in bed, staring at her handbag which contains a replica of an historic necklace, which possibly creates powerful effects. Alan tells Tina, that the people have turned their back on Otto Cole and he's certain, he will be elected Senator.

Otto profusely calls Emma from jail, but she insists, she wants nothing to do with him. Otto pleads with her to listen and that whatever he did, was out of love. Before Emma hangs up, she points out that the law are also looking for Chris, for either protecting him or using him, in the Governors murder. Otto reminds Emma, that he warned her to be more observant, when she decided to acquaint herself with Chris. When Emma slams the phone down, Otto immediately calls Harry.

Jeff warns Harry, he cannot trust anybody, even Otto.  
>'I know you want to trust him,' Jeff begins. 'But, you can't do it as an excuse, because of personal issues with Tina.'<br>'Whatever,' Harry grunts.  
>'Harry, this is a serious situation,' Jeff concludes. 'A leading Politian has been assassinated and the government have evidence to prove Otto did it.'<br>'Alan Rogers could have set that up,' Harry argues. 'From what I've learnt these last few months, he's as crooked as the Cosmos Society was.'  
>'Believe it or not, I don't want him to be state senator, just as much as you don't,' Jeff agrees. 'But, can you honestly believe that Otto will get his chance to run, even if he is innocent?'<br>'That's what I'm going to find out,' Harry adds. 'Anyway, why are so naïve lately? That son of yours is also wanted in questioning.'  
>'I'm not,' Jeff claims.<br>'If I remember correctly, in these sort of situations, you would be all guns blazing,' Harry says.  
>'Harry, I love you,' Jeff states. 'You're my brother. If you try and manipulate this case, you could end up dead and then I have to pick up the pieces.'<br>'There's something you're not telling me,' Harry suspects.  
>'You could have at least said '<em>Thank you, brother for your concern,' <em>Jeff groans.

Alan Rogers is questioned by the FBI and it appears Alan's sources have covered his tracks and not implicated him in anyway to the governors murder. Alan denies asking the governor to blackmail Otto.

Harry pays a visit to Otto and Otto insists he's been set and explains that the governor, asked him to pull out of the election or he would expose the secret, that Otto isn't Emma's real father. Otto begs Harry to convince Emma to see him and explain and pleads to him and try and get him out of there.

Marlene and George, enter the offices at the New York Times and George finds an envelope on the desk. It's reads 'Concerning The Governor.' George opens the envelope and a tape is inside. Marlene places earphones over her ears and George plays the tape.  
><em>'Hi, it's me,' the governor calls. 'You're secret is still safe.'<em>  
><em>'How long do I have to withstand, your irresponsibility?' the female voice sounds.<br>'Look, I've protected you long enough, but it wasn't my fault, that Alan Rogers knew I had an affair, especially with the secret runaway leader of the Cos...'  
>'Don't you dare mention, what I think you were,' the female voice demands.<br>'I never thought he was this crooked,' the governor points out. 'All he's concerned about is getting into that senate seat.'  
>'From the sounds of it, he's going to desperate measures to get what he wants, well maybe, I have to too.'<br>'You're not suggesting an assassination?' the governor gasps. 'But I will easily be implicated.'  
>'Consider yourself lucky, we weren't already exposed and I'm not waiting around to see the dreaded outcome, I'm not losing my son,' the female voice shouts.<br>'Will I get protection?' the governor asks. 'I've got a wife you know.'  
>'You will be paid, but then you must disappear,' the voice warns.<br>'F*** I will!' the governor rages.  
>'Then I'm afraid, you know the consequences. I think you've forgot to remember the people that helped you get into your position. I'll let you think about it Mr Governor, you were good in bed while it lasted.' <em>  
>Marlene is shocked and decides it's time to hand this over to Jeff, which proves that Otto, didn't kill the Governor. As it falls dark, the editor of the New York Times, spots Marlene and George leaving the building together. The editor calls Alan Rogers and he tells his heavies to track down Marlene. Marlene insists that she and George split up, as not to cause suspicion. George offers to take the recorder, in case something goes wrong. As Marlene makes herself scarce, George jumps into his car and then is surprised, when Emma jumps in alongside him in possession of a firearm. Emma gets the wrong end of the stick and demands he drive to the precinct, as she thinks Emma is Chris's so called girlfriend and that both George and Marlene are protecting him. George tries to assure Emma, it's not what it looks like. Emma demands he play the tape and George gladly does. Emma is astonished by the revelations and apologizes, when George claims Marlene is working undercover to expose Alan Rogers, but don't know who the woman is, on the other end of the phone. They can use this as, evidence that Otto was set up. As they drive on, a car appears behind them getting close, as the headlights seem very bright. George realizes they've been sussed and a chase ensues. Marlene is knocked unconscious and thrown into a getaway car. George drives erratically making Emma scared out of her wits. Gun fire is shot at Georges car and windows shatter. George is running out of options, as Alan's heavies drawn in closer and George is then seen driving towards the Hudson River at high speed. George then remembers the invention, he was going to show to Chris. He looks to a button, by Emma's passenger seat.<br>'I'm you ain't afraid of heights sweetheart?' George queries.  
>'Why?' Emma wonders.<br>'Because, you don't have a choice to be picky,' George bluntly replies.  
>George presses the red button and both he and Emma are ejected out of their seats, as the car roof opens and both are shot into the air. Georges car ploughs into river. Emma begins to panic as the car seat hovers in mid air, but then George calls out to her to pull the lever beside her, before it plummets to the ground. Emma does and a parachute opens up on the car seat and she hovers into the moonlit night. George does the same. The parachute descends along the 'New Jersey Suspensions Bridge and Emma lands between a congestion. George gets caught on a suspension cable.<br>'Great Scott!' George screeches.  
>Emma braves a smile, as people glare at her bewildered. Emma slowly walks off, nodding to folk in their vehicles.<br>'Lovely weather for flying isn't it?' Emma grins.

Marlene is brought to Alan Rogers, where he discovers, she is in fact Christopher Wilson portraying a female alter ego. The extra downfall is, the tape to acquit Otto has sunk and now Christopher is at the mercy of a crooked Politian.

Tina is then seen putting on the _Cosmo's necklace. _On a roof opposite Alan Rogers Condo, a sniper is preparing to fire at Tina. _The Screen goes black, _as gun fire is sounded.

_Kathy Bates as Lola Sheldon does NOT appear in this episode._

**END OF EPISODE NINETY THREE**  
><strong><br>**


	12. Episode 94

**Episode 94: Resurrection.**

**Special Guest Stars  
>Steve Martin as George Clarence<strong>

The Hit that shot at Tina, appears to be a woman and she launches himself across the street on a cable and stops near the window of Alan Rogers Condo. She peers through wearing her balaclava and spots what appears to be a dead Tina, with a bullet hole in her forehead. The hit looks around to make sure there are no witnesses and she steps through the window after reaching to unlock it from the inside. She steps in and goes to retrieve the necklace of the _Cosmo's_, but it seems the power of the necklace, is somewhat stuck around the deceased Tina's neck. The Hit Woman draws a silencer and shoots at it, but the bullet ricochet's a shatters the window. The Hit Woman immediately makes a run for it, back through the broken window and heads back to the spot, where she shot at Tina from and then disappears. Incredibly, Tina then awakes in a pool of her own blood and stumbles across the apartment and into the bathroom. Tina switches on the light and notices a round scar on her forehead. The wound has healed itself. Tina shivers as it was certain she was dead a second ago, but something miraculously brought her back. Tina clings onto the necklace. Tina rushes to the phone and attempts to call Harry, but it keeps going to answer phone, so she calls Lola instead.

Chris is being tortured left right and centre, by Alan Rogers and his crooks. Alan demands to know, what information he's given to the police or the Fed's? Chris only informs Alan of the file that contained Otto's secret past. Chris is unaware, that the tape revealing the real murderers to the governor is now under water.

Emma and George head to Jeff's apartment, as Jeff is off night shift and tell all about the tape and that somebody had the two of them followed and since there is no sign of Chris, Jeff suspects more foul play and fears for his sons life.

Harry unexpectedly shows up at Alan Rogers and spots the shattered window. He heads up and discovers, Tina's blood splattered across the room and then spots two bullets. One from the silencer and one from the sniper gun. Harry instantly calls the Jeff.

Lola desperately tries to prise the _Cosmo's_ necklace off Tina's neck, but it's strength and it's power and it's attraction to Tina, is unreal. Lola runs Tina a bath and assures her she will call the police.  
>'No, no, no,' Tina begs.<br>'Why not?' Lola wonders.  
>'Because, when I was, I was hit in the head. I died and now I'm alive and have a gunshot scar point blank on my forehead,' Tina explains. 'This is not only a political war I'm caught in...it's the <em>Cosmo's Society.'<em>  
>'You mean, the society that was hidden from the government? Where they studied on unusual people that were infected by Space particles? Lola queries.<br>'Right,' Tina shivers.  
>'How do you know, that necklace, represents that society?' Lola asks.<br>'I saw a replica of this, around Lutessa Golding's neck, nearly two years ago, Jack's psychotherapist who participated in Jack's kidnap,' Tina states. _Tina referencing, Season Fives' __Aunty __Mother __Uncle __Father Sitting._  
>'This is so unreal,' Lola gasps.<br>'Whoever took a shot at me, must have wanted this back,' Tina says.  
>'Do you think, whoever tried to kill you, murdered the Governor?' Lola adds.<br>'Possibly, but for what reason?' Tina thinks.

Forensics attend and law enforcers attend Alan Rogers apartment and they take the DNA for testing. Harry is terrified, that it could in fact be Tina's blood. Alan receives word from his secret quarters, that the police are at the scene of a shooting at his Condo and fears that Tina may be a victim. Chris points out, that if they find evidence to suggest foul play and find that Otto is innocent, then it may look bad on Alan Rogers, considering the incident took place at his apartment. Alan now has to consider his options, as he is now also involved in a kidnap. The FBI and the police now want to find Alan.

Jeff drops George and Emma off at his apartment, while he takes Harry back home. Harry decides he is going to call Lola to see if she has seen Tina, but then the phone rings. Harry answers it, it's Alan Rogers. Alan is pointing a gun, at Christopher's head.  
>'Listen carefully, Harry,' Alan orders. 'And to let you know what the consequences of your actions may do, just listen to this.'<br>He places the phone next to Chris's ears and Harry realizes that Alan is willing to kill his nephew.  
>'Is your brother there with you?' Alan orders.<br>'Why?' Harry whispers.  
>'Because if he is, you're to have to act carefully,' Alan continues. 'I am now caught in a predicament and I don't what games are going on at my apartment, but it looks like my campaign has taken another twist, if not the love of our lives and I think you're behind it. I'll make a deal with you, I have evidence that could send your brother to jail for taking government secrets and he knows I knows. So if, you can't convince him to turn himself in, then his son is going to die. You've got one hour, Wilson.'<br>The phone goes dead and Harry realizes why Jeff was not too keen to get involved. He was blackmailed by Alan and he informs Jeff that if Jeff doesn't turn himself in, for receiving government secrets, Chris is going to die. Jeff and Harry have to think fast, but Harry is also scared for Tina's welfare not knowing if she's dead or not. Jeff also explains, that a tape suggested Otto was not a murderer, but the tape was destroyed by accident. Jeff figures that handing himself in, is the only option.

Chris is kicked to the floor, still tied to the chair and notices a small screw and sneakily grasps at it. Alan adds that even if Chris tells the police about Alan blackmailing the governor over his alleged affair with another woman, it's his word against his and he will deny any kidnap charges, seeing as Jeff is guilty of obtaining government secrets on the _Cosmo's. _Chris then manages to get free and surprises Alan with a kick to the face and Alan's gun accidently goes off striking a guard in the chest. Chris swings a chair at another guard and Chris makes a run for it.

Jeff is then seen writing a note of resignation and a confession to the Mayor, when he receives a phone call at his precinct and forensics claim, the snipers bullets matched them of those that killed the governor and that they've discovered something unusual about the replica weapons. They have discovered a carving on the bullets, which needed magnifying and they were engraved _Cosmo's. _Jeff realizes that George and Emma weren't mistaken, but decides to not inform the FBI until, he gets a recording interview off Otto or proof to state he is innocent in all charges.

Lola encourages Tina to go to the police, but Tina insists she has to go AWOL as the remaining _Cosmo's _are very dangerous and could outwit even the government if attempted. Tina is adamant, that even if she has to fake her own death to get Jack, so be it. Lola and Tina are about to leave, when G Clarence shows up and asks her, what's going on?

Chris is reunited with Emma, George and Jeff. Emma apologizes to Chris and vice versa and declare their love for each other.

Alan cleans himself up and returns to his Condo, to find an agent informant to Jeff in his Condo, who was one of his recent guards, employed. The agent reveals a tape recording of the confessions he made to Chris, during the kidnap and he also shows Alan a file he discovered, which proves Jeff and himself have been obtaining government info on the _Cosmo's _and he burns the evidence_. _Alan is furious, that he's been set up, but the agent is quick to add that Alan set himself up and advises him to take a long vacation and pull out of the race or he can go to jail for conspiracy to commit fraud and blackmail.

No evidence is found that Otto is part of the _Cosmo's _and he's let free. Otto immediately goes to find Emma to explain her origins.

Alan is then seen turning up at Lola's apartment and asks Tina to go with him. Tina senses something wrong and G Clarence steps in, only to be shot dead by Alan and Alan kidnaps Tina, leaving Lola in fear.

**END OF EPISODE NINETY FOUR**  
><strong><br>**


	13. Episode 95

**Episode 95: Bluffing Death.**

**Special Guest Star:  
>Sally Field as Diane Clarence.<strong>

It's been a week, since Tina and Alan Rogers disappeared. The majority of the city people are aware, that Alan is now a wanted man in connection with kidnap, assault, threats of murder, blackmail and embezzlement. Lola tells Harry and Jeff, that Tina is still very much alive and that Alan has taken her. Harry is beside himself with worry, but Lola begs to keep this low profile from the media, as they realize the _Cosmo's _is behind the Governors murder and Tina in confidence, wants her status be remained deceased. Harry asks why? Lola explains, that Tina was given the necklace of the _Cosmo's_ by a random stranger and that somebody shot her and she died and came back to life. Jeff suspects that the governor, was part of the _Cosmo's _and was a silent, silent partner behind closed doors and that's why his name was never on the lists, when the society was compromised nearly a year ago. Jeff concludes that the governor knew he was on deaths door and paid random people to hand the necklace to Tina and possibly Chris, those who were close to Jack, to try and throw the _Cosmo's _leader off a trail, but it seems, the leader had better brains, than they thought. Lola wants her report to remain, that Alan came looking for Tina and she wasn't there and he got angry and G Clarence was there and intervened and he killed G Clarence in cold blood. Lola cries and begs they protect Tina if and when she is found, because the underground _Cosmo's _associates are dangerous and can still outwit justice in the blink of an eye.

Later, Jeff thanks his agent informant for getting to New York on short notice, to infiltrate Alan Roger and pose as a security guard. The informant adds, that some of the confession on the tape, contains Alan mentioning, Jeff collecting government secrets. Jeff hopes that they may not have to use it.

Otto sits Emma down and explains, what happened twenty one years ago.  
>'Honey, your mother couldn't have children, she was infertile. It broke her heart,' Otto begins. 'At the time, I got involved in scams I shouldn't have and a drug runner, your biological father called me, as he knew of me in a case, involving a friend of his. He said <em>he heard from sources that I wanted to adopt a child. <em>So I went to meet him and he told me, _that his girlfriend died from an overdose, _your birth mother, _and that he couldn't care for her. _He offered to let me buy you, if I didn't mention his criminal activities, plus he would keep quiet about my scams and I offered him $30,000. And your mother, went to her grave, without knowing the truth. She believed that we adopted you legally, but at that moment in time, I was king of the scams. I am truly sorry, Emma. But what I did, wasn't for me, it was for you and your mother. And all I can say is I love you and again I am sorry.'  
>Emma is brought to tears and after exchanging extra words, Emma forgives her father and they are reunited. Emma explains Chris's involvement and he reckons, she found herself an interesting boyfriend.<p>

About a hundred miles, North West of Manhattan in a woodland in logged cabin, Alan has Tina contained to a chair handcuffed. Alan is off his head and thinks that when the law catch up to him, he will lose her forever. Alan has still got it in his head, that they can still get married. Alan is very much intrigued by the necklace, Tina is wearing. Alan notices the scar on her head and asks what happened to her? Tina doesn't answer and begs Alan to let her go. Alan refuses, because he doesn't want her going back to Harry.

With another campaigner for state senate just about to step in, Otto now has to explain his actions in front of a nation, as well as the State of New York. When it seems nobody is listening, Emma steps in and calls for all the Politian's and supporters not to give up on her father, as what she's seen from him in the campaign, up until he was set up, was good intension and that his donations had paid off and that he has a good manager in Harry. Emma continues by suggesting Otto, is nothing like Alan Rogers hiding away. Emma turns the mayor and to the city people, to make them believe that her father is the man to take them forward.

Lola receives a visit from Diane Clarence and she is cursed and blamed for his death and that her children are now without a father. Diane advises Lola not to show up to G Clarence's funeral.  
>George apologizes about Tina, but still adamant that he and Lola are divorcing.<p>

Jeff insists that Chris, doesn't speak too much that Tina could possibly still alive, as they can't trust anyone. Chris accepts. Later, Harry receives news that nobody can decide whether Tina is dead or alive or not, even though Lola last saw her alive and that Harry and Jeff are aware of this, but are to remain silent, as they are dealing with dangerous people and if Tina is to remain alive, they need to compromise the leader of the_ Cosmo's _before Tina is sussed. Harry and Jeff have a brotherly chat and Harry regrets all the bad things he said to Tina and that he loves her more than anything.

Alan Rogers steps outside the cabin, while Tina suddenly sees that the fireguard is within her reach and she forces herself towards it. It's red hot and with all her will power, she manages to burn the cuffs apart, just as Alan walks back in.  
>'Do you love me Tina?' Alan asks.<br>'Of course I do,' Tina braves a smile.  
>'Say it, like you mean it,' Alan growls.<br>'I love you,' Tina says.  
>'No, you don't,' Alan grunts. 'You love him.'<br>'Harry is my past,' Tina tries to fool.  
>'He's your whole life!' Alan snaps. 'Even when we were together the first time, twelve years ago, you even talked about him then. Harry! Harry! Harry!'<br>'I'm sorry,' Tina sighs.  
>'Sorry, and that makes everything alright,' Alan sarcastically answers. 'My Senate Campaigns over, I'm a criminal on the run and my fiancé is still in love with her high school sweetheart.'<br>'They're gonna be looking for us, just let me go,' Tina begs.  
>'Why?' So you can look down on me with that asshole?!'<br>'No, because if you're in the way and they find me, I won't be the only one dead,' Tina breathes.  
>'Who are we talking about?' Alan wonders.<br>'The real murderers of the governor,' Tina explains. 'The one's who shot at me at your Condo. The _Cosmo's.' _  
>'That necklace is part of it.<br>'It was the governors.'  
>'That explains the head wound. You hit it, when you got shot. But why did you go to Lola and not the hospital?'<br>'I didn't hit my head, I was shot,' Tina smirks. 'If Lola keeps my low profile in tabs, I'm what you call technically dead. The necklace saved my life and it cannot be removed, unless by myself.'  
>'No way,' Alan denies. 'So if I shot you now, you'd still be talking to me?'<br>'How about we put that theory to the test?' Tina encourages.  
>'No,' Alan refuses.<br>'Tough.'  
>Tina jumps up and hits Alan with the fire guard and makes a run for it. Tina escapes through the woodland as Alan gives chase. It's gets to a point, where Tina is stopped in her tracks, by a cliff edge and a violent river. Alan corners her and she forces him to shoot her and he can't bring himself to do it and he allows her to go free. But, before Tina can make an extra run for it, she slips and falls fifty feet into the river, leaving Alan traumatized.<p>

One Month Later, Tina is confirmed dead, leaving Harry and Lola heartbroken. and Alan is still AWOL. Otto is elected Senator of New York State and and party is celebrated. Harry is nervous on telling Audrey, Billy, Greg and Helen the results on Tina's supposed status. As Harry, Otto and Emma are about to hop into the limo during the celebrations, Otto spots a red target on Harry and he pushes Harry out of the way and Otto gets shot in the chest. Otto is hurried to the hospital, accompanied by Harry and Emma. Jeff draws his gun as he ascends into an apartment block and shoots guns down Alan Rogers, who tried to kill Harry. Alan whispers into Jeff's ear before he passes away.  
>'Tina, is a lot tougher than you think, that's why I loved her.'<p>

**END OF EPISODE NINETY FIVE**  
><strong><br>**


	14. Episode 96

**Episode 96: In With The New. Return Of The Old. Escape Of The Scorned.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
>SIGOURNEY WEAVER as Jill Flanders.<strong>

**Introducing Erica Durance as Rebecca Turner.**

**SECRET LOCATION**

The hit Girl who attempted to murder Tina, is chained inside a chamber, as the unknown runaway female leader of the _Cosmo's _approaches her, condemning her actions, which has suspected them in the governors murder. The assassin begs for her life, as the ruthless female curses her for not covering her tracks properly, by not disposing of the cartridges and for foolishly trying to set up Otto Cole by planting one of their weapons in his closet, in an attempt to make it look like he did it. The leader suspects that Tina Wilson is still very much alive and that she is faking her own death to try and draw them into a trap. The assassin claims, that she could not prise the necklace off Tina, as it was attracted to her. The leader insists that she will not infiltrated and that she trusts nobody anymore and has the assassin killed.

Otto is rushed to Accident and Emergency via the Limo and is rushed to theatre to remove the bullet and try and stop any bleeding. Christopher comforts Emma, who is dreading the thought of losing her father, after his successful campaign. Jeff informs Harry that it was Alan Rogers who tried to kill him and that before he died, he may have hinted that Tina, is still very much alive. Harry wants this kept between him and Jeff only and Jeff agrees. Jeff thinks that Tina may lay low for a while to make everyone think, including, the remaining _Cosmo's,_ she's dead. Harry wonders if they should inform Tina's family. Jeff shrugs and figures it's up to Harry.

Lola is given a court date to begin divorce proceedings. Jeff reminds Harry, that if Tina is deceased, he will technically be a widower, as the divorce was yet complete. Harry weirdly enough, is happy to feel still being married to Tina.

Otto makes a full recovery and Harry thanks Otto for saving his life, but points out that Otto shouldn't have taken the bullet, because of Alan's personal vendetta against Harry, because of Tina.  
>'You're like a second family to me Harry,' Otto smiles. 'Your father and I were like brothers and that to me makes you part of my family.'<br>'Do you think Rogers had anything to do with you know...Tina?' Emma asks.  
>'I don't know,' Harry whispers.<br>'I'm sorry, Harry,' Emma replies. 'From what I hear, you two were like a second Romeo and Juliet. I'm gutted that, you may never see her again. My condolences.'  
>'Say Harry, what is it about this <em>Cosmo's?' <em>Otto interrupts. 'Did either Roger's or the Governor have anything to do with them, which would explain me being implicated in the governors death?'  
>'Let's just say, it's complicated,' Harry acknowledges.<br>'You mean personal,' Otto thinks.  
>'Look, why don't you get some rest,' Harry said. 'Emma make sure your father, doesn't try to run everybody's life for them.'<br>'You're as brazen as your Daddy, Harry,' Otto laughs.  
>Harry smiles. As he exits, Christopher walks in with some balloons.<br>'And, there is my future son in law,' Otto greets. 'Say, since that editor has been fired from the Times, you'll be going back.'  
>'Really? How do you make that out?' Chris queries.<br>'This is Daddy's way, of running peoples lives,' Emma sarcastically answers.  
>'Just, trying to build bridges sweetheart,' Otto groans. 'Just trying to show a little appreciation.<br>'If you can do that sir, I'll be much obliged to accept,' Chris grins.

Lola is home alone and toasts to a picture of her and Tina on the desk.  
>'Stay safe, my love,' Lola cries.<p>

Harry and Jeff stand on the balcony of Harry's apartment and look across at the well lit New York Skyline. They reminisce on married life and that in between fighting the _Cosmo's _and getting into political debate, it's cost him his marriage and lost him Tina for good. Jeff concludes by wishing he'd wished he made more of an effort with Sylvia. He also assures Harry, that their Mother and father would be proud of him and that Harry should be strong and believe that both Tina and Jack will be home soon and they will be a family again. Harry breaks down crying and Jeff comforts him, as _the camera pans away from Harry's apartment. _

**SEVERAL MONTHS LATER**

_Saturday, September 8th 2001, _Harry is looking forward to one of his first Saturdays off in weeks and the sun is shining bright. Harry still has a picture of Tina in a new frame and touches it. Harry turns the TV on and a news reporter for CNN speaks. '_Authorities in upstate Pennsylvania, have put an APB on an escaped Criminally, Mentally, insane female, who disappeared from her institution in the early hours of this morning. Jill Flanders, aged 37 should not be approached...'_  
>Harry is horrified and that even after Jill Flanders transfer to a high security facility, she still managed to escape. Harry last saw Jill Flanders, four years ago <em>Season Three Premier 'Scorned,' <em>after she tried to kill Tina. There is a knock on Harry's door, it's Jeff, who promises to get 24 hour surveillance to protect Harry. Harry adds she would have to be crazy to think she would come back to the city, after what happened.

_Monday, September 10th 2001,_ there are no sighting of Jill Flanders and Harry fears she may be too clever. Lola is out shopping and she drops her bags and a homeless man drops a note into her bag and she reads it, _Meet me tomorrow at the 'Windows Of The World' Restaurant' North Tower Of World Trade Center at 8:30am. I will give you a signal. Miss you, T x.' _Lola knows who's sent her the note and she's overwhelmed.

Twenty one year old, long golden haired girl, Rebecca Turner steps off the bus downtown and she heads for Senator Cole's quarters. On the way out of Otto's quarters, Harry and Otto are headed out to lunch, when a homeless man bumps into him and leaves a note beside Harry. Harry picks up the note and reads. _The night you asked me to marry you, six years ago is where I'll be tonight. T x_  
>Harry freezes.<p>

Rebecca Turner asks for Harry Wilson and Emma is happy to help with her enquiries. Rebecca states she is Harry and Tina's biological daughter.

**  
>END OF EPISODE NINETY SIX<strong>****


	15. Episode 97

**Episode 97: The Day The Earth Stood Still.**

**SPECIAL GUEST STAR:  
>SIGOURNEY WEAVER as Jill Flanders<strong>

**Special appearances by  
>Mark Hamill as Greg Mcquire<br>and  
>Nancy Allen as Helen Mcquire.<strong>

  
><strong>and<br>Introducing Erica Durance as Rebecca Turner.**

_The events I'm going two write at the end of this episode, will be based on true events. I want to dedicate the next two episodes, to all the victims and Emergency Services who tragically lost their lives on September 11th 2001. ___

  
><em><strong>Monday, September 10th 2001.<strong>_

_**19:01**__, _Emma makes coffee for Rebecca Turner, as Emma profusely tries to call Harry, who's not answering. Otto knocks on Chris's apartment door and informs her that Harry had to rush off and hasn't seen him in hours. Emma introduces Rebecca to her father and she tells Otto, that she is Harry's long lost daughter. Emma offers to let Emma stay the night and they'll call Harry first thing in the morning. Rebecca is really grateful. Rebecca and Emma look out of the window together and admire the New York skyline and the Twin Towers, which are just two blocks away.

**_19:25_**, Harry is on a replica cruiser on the Hudson River, where he asked Tina to marry him, nearly six years ago, _Season One's, 'Pilot.' _The sunset is so beautiful on the horizon and it reminds him of the love of his life. In a hood and sun glasses, stood about ten feet away is Tina and Harry knows it's her. Harry slowly attempts to approach her, but Tina insists that he cannot move any closer.  
>'Tina, you're alive,' Harry gasps. 'I always knew you were.'<br>'Harry, please don't look at me, I can't trust anyone,' Tina whispers.  
>'I know the <em>Cosmo's <em>is after you, but I can protect you,' Harry protest.  
>'Harry, my darling, I can't stay,' Tina continues. 'It's too dangerous. As long as the <em>Cosmo's <em>know I'm alive, then neither one of our friends or families are safe.'  
>'So, what are you saying?' Harry second guesses.<br>'What I'm saying is...this is goodbye,' Tina cries.  
>Harry partially moves himself closer, without trying to make contact.<br>'Tina, don't do this, I love you...I love you,' Harry declares. 'All those things I said, I was just hurt and that's been forgotten about. All that matters, is that I can be there for you and be the husband that you once had again. We can start over. We can find Jack together.'  
>'Oh, darling, I love you more than you'll ever know, but if there is a chance, that we'll come out of this as winners, I have to go...go underground and expose the head of that vile society, without the suspicion, that anybody knows who they are. You have to go on, without me. I can't risking those, who I love the most. We have to have our loved ones back in one piece,' Tina explains.<br>Harry and Tina look at the sunset together.  
>'Talk about Deja vu,' Harry sighs.<br>'That's why I chose this, to have that memory, of falling in love with you a second time,' Tina braves a smile, as tears fall down her face.  
>'Will we get a third chance?' Harry wonders.<br>'As long as our love doesn't die, there's always that chance,' Tina assures Harry.  
>'Just to pre warn you, Jill Flanders, has escaped custody,' Harry states.<br>'Looks like I got my work cut out for me,' Tina tries to joke. 'A scorned sociopath on top of a deadly world wide society, what ever next?'  
>'How long do I have to wait?' Harry sobs.<br>'You don't have to,' Tina claims. 'Just move on. But keep the memories.'  
>'All the days of my life, I will carry you in my heart Tina Wilson.'<br>'And all the days of my life, I will profusely keep falling in love with you Harry Wilson...goodbye my darling.'  
>'Goodbye, Tina.'<br>As Tina walks away in tears, she calls back to Harry and removes her glasses. Harry watches her.  
>'If our daughter Scarlett ever finds you, tell that I was sorry and that I regret it every day...what I did. Tell her I love her.'<br>Tina leaves Harry alone as he breaks down crying.

Jill Flanders is seen walking through the Neon Lights Of Broadway, donning a police woman disguise and blonde wig and sunglasses. She takes out a cut out picture of Harry. She is aware that his apartment has security, but she will get to him someway, now she knows Tina is out of the way.

Rebecca Turner sits in her guest suite and takes out a picture of what appears to be a nineteen year old Tina, with Rebecca (_birth name Scarlett), _in arms and a copy of the birth certificate.

George informs Chris he's leaving town and says he wants to tell Lola, as not to leave on bad terms. Chris is gutted and Chris prints a copied picture of Jill Flanders off his computer.

Harry sits in the moonlit night alone.

****

**_Tuesday, September 11th 2001_**

**_Manhattan, _**  
><strong><em>New York City, <em>**  
><strong><em>U.S.A. <em>******

**_07:00 am. _****_Chris And Emma's Apartment_**  
>The Radio Station comes on as Rebecca Turner is awoken. <em>Good Morning, New York and good morning America, it's a scorching morning today on Tuesday , September 11th, with highs of 20 Celsius, 68 Fahrenheit. The summer is hardly over. Busy as can be on all fronts on Manhattan this morning, as you can expect on a weekday rush hour...' <em>  
>Chris is also up bright and early and Emma makes him a coffee, but Chris insists he's on a deadline, on the Jill Flanders escape. Emma touches Chris's face and she tells him, how much she loves him. Chris rushes off. Rebecca enters the living room and she thanks Emma again for going out of her way to putting her up and that she's nervous on meeting her father, yet also worried about how he will react.<p>

_**07:31 am, **__**NYPD Precinct**_  
>Harry interrupts Jeff's early start and Jeff jokes that Harry is attempting to upstage Otto Cole, by getting to work before he does. Jeff informs Harry, that Jill Flanders assaulted a woman on the state line of New York and headed East, which means she could be in New York already and eyes are peeled. Jeff is prepared to have a security guard with him 247 until Jill is caught. Harry argues that he's not a teenager, but is flattered by his older brothers concerns. Jeff notices Harry is worried about something, but Harry denies this and he exits, heading to work. Jeff calls Chris's car phone and assures his son, once he gets info on Flanders, he will be the first to know.

**_07:40 am, _**Harry gets a call on his car phone. It's Otto Cole. Otto claims he's stuck in traffic and tells Harry to re-arrange a meeting. Harry accepts and agrees to take care of it.

**_07:45 am, _****_Lola's Apartment_**  
>George knocks on Lola's front door, just as she steps out dressed up and says he will offer her a lift to work, as he needs to talk to her. Lola insists, that it won't be necessary. George tells her, he's leaving and she asks him to drive her to the North Tower of the World Trade Center and he accepts.<p>

**_07:55 am, _**Tina stands across from Harry's workplace as it seems he's late for work and calls a taxi, desperate to cover her disguise. As she does, her purse falls out as does a picture of Harry. Unbeknown to her, Jill Flanders is stood behind her and Jill recognizes Harry and Tina in the picture and Jill becomes suspicious. Tina jumps and tells the cab driver her destination. Jill hears Tina call her destination out as she jumps into the cab. Jill spots a cab driver attending to an old lady and she jumps into the unattended vehicle and follows after Tina. Whilst stuck on a red light, going in the opposite direction, Chris looks to the cab, with Jill Flanders in it and compares Jill's picture, with the disguised police officer and he quickly retreats and follows her. Chris calls Jeff at the precinct and informs Jeff, he's spotted Jill Flanders. Chris writes the number plate down.

**_08:20 am,_** _**North Tower, World Trade Center, Lower Manhattan.**_  
>Tina arrives twenty five minutes later and she makes her way to the elevator and ascends to the 106th floor. Minutes later, George drops Lola off and Lola wishes George luck and wishes things had been different. George queries why Lola is at the Trade Center? Lola lies and claims she has a job opportunity. George and Lola kiss each other goodbye, as Lola heads into the skyscraper. Tina grasps onto the<em> Cosmo's <em>necklace, as she enters the 106th floor restaurant. Chris is desperate to stay on Jill Flanders tail and Jeff warns him not to lose her, but is trying not to.

**_08:30 am, _****_Chris and Emma's apartment, Lower Manhattan._**  
>Rebecca is handed the phone number to Harry's office by Emma and Rebecca gets through to Harry's secretary. Rebecca refers herself as Harry's daughter, when asked who she is. His secretary states he's stuck in traffic and is late for work. Rebecca insists it can wait.<p>

**_08:35 am, _****_North Tower, World Trade Center, Lower Manhattan._**  
>Tina coughs to signal Lola.<br>'Oh my God, it's really you,' Lola whispers, almost brought to tears.  
>'I've missed you so much, Lola,' Tina replies. 'But this is still goodbye.'<br>'Goodbye?' Lola gasps.  
>'It's too dangerous for me to return,' Tina answers. 'This necklace, is the only thing, keeping me alive. So, after months of being in exile, I wanted to assure you that I'm still amongst the living.<br>'The _Cosmo's,_ you have to make them convinced your dead,' Lola figures.  
>'Right and as long as they believe that, then I have a chance of getting Jack back,' Tina explains. 'But, I have to change my identity and I need money, but that's sorted.'<br>'How?' Lola queries.  
>Suddenly, James Fletcher, walks by with a glass of champagne and drops a small case of cash, containing $20,000 and a fake passport, without so much as looking at her. Lola spots the game plan.<br>'That bad huh?' Lola cries.  
>'It's as dangerous as it comes,' Tina weeps.<br>'Do me a favour, please come home to me one day,' Lola whispers. 'You're the closest person to sister I've got.'  
>'I guarantee it, Tina nods. 'You can walk me to my cab if you like.'<p>

**_08:40 am, _****_North Tower, World Trade Center_****_  
><em>**Jill Flanders stops outside the North Tower of the World Trade Center in the stolen Taxi cab and gets out, donning the police woman disguise and slowly paces herself towards the building. Chris calls Jeff on his car, phone and thinks he's lost her. Jeff is annoyed, as he needs to tell police patrols, where to find her. Chris then suddenly recognizes the number plate on the taxi cab she stolen and watches her enter the lobby of the North Tower.  
>'I've got her,' Chris calls. 'She's headed in the North Tower of the World Trade Center.'<br>'Good job son, Police Units are on their way, and so am I,' Jeff replies. 'Oh and son, don't do anything I wouldn't.'  
>'I'll be fine Dad, trust me,' Chris acknowledges, grabbing his camera and following Jill. Tina and Lola have a sisterly holding hands moment as they descend to the lobby.<br>'You'll have to let go, in second, remember we can't trust anyone,' Tina adds.  
>'I love you Tina, I'm gonna miss you,' Lola cries.<br>'I love you too and I'll miss you every day,' Tina smiles. 'Do me a favour, keep an eye on Harry now and then for me.'  
>'Of course I will,' Lola agrees.<br>Tina suddenly has a reaction, probably from her necklace, then see's a flashing image and hears noises, _Tina and Jack, stood under the North Tower nearly three years ago and Jack has a premonition and collapses unconscious (this event occurred in Season Four's 'Vertigo). _Tina then hears the same ringing noises that Jack heard, _Engine noises, explosions, people panicking, sirens etc_. _Then Tina has a premonition of her own, Jill Flanders in her police woman disguise with a silencer in her pocket. _As the elevator reaches the Lobby, disguised police woman and mentally ill, Jill Flanders, is stood at least three feet away and she turns and stares at Tina, directly. Tina and Lola freeze, as Tina smells the rat she had a premonition of. Tina and Jill take a prolonged stare and each other and Tina has flashes of the last time they laid eyes on it each other.

_Flashback. 'I'm pregnant and Harry's the father,' Jill lies._  
><em>'What is it about you Tina? Jill snaps, as she corners Tina in the bathroom. 'I'm mean you're not prettier than I am...'You're his weakness.'<em>  
><em>Jill attacks Tina with a knife and the two women scuffle. Later, when Jill is incarcerated. Jill smirks at both Harry and Tina and waves goodbye. 'Until next time.'<br>_  
>Tina takes a step back and orders Lola back into the elevator, as Jill draws her gun. Tina presses for her once office floor, on the 84th floor. Jill Flanders shoots out and Tina protects Lola, with a shot to the arm. The door closes and Jill is furious with herself for not finishing Tina off. Chris recognizes Lola and suspects Tina in the other disguise, just as two security guards draw their firearms. Jill is too quick for them and shoots them both. Jealous Flanders steps into the second elevator and ascends to find Tina. Lola does her best to help Tina with her wound, but it appears that the wound has healed itself, thanks to the <em>Cosmo's <em>necklace.

**_08:44 am, _****_Battery Park, Lower Manhattan_**  
>George sits on a bench and looks to his watch, before looking up at the North Tower and thinking of Lola.<br>'Well, I guess I had better say my last farewell's to Chris,' George says to himself.

**_08:44 am, _**  
>Harry arrives at his office, following being stuck in traffic, due to a taxi having a car smash with a truck. Harry's secretary informs Harry that Otto is still held up, but, Harry had a phone call from his daughter at Senator Cole's daughters apartment. Harry is shocked out of his stooper and he hesitates for a moment.<p>

**_08:45 am,_**  
>Jeff and several other law enforcers speed to the Trade Center.<p>

**_08:45 am, _****_North Tower, World Trade Center._**  
>Tina and Lola enter Tina's old office, which was originally her father's Billy. It's still empty and yet to be taken. Tina begs Lola to be calm as she tries to grab her breath. Tina figures Jill will be caught, long before, she finds them.<br>'She's never got over Harry has she,' Lola points out. 'And as long as you're in the way, she's still scorned.  
>'I'm scared now,' Tina sighs. 'If Jill claims she was after me, then the <em>Cosmo's,<em> won't be far behind.'  
>'Flanders is insane, they'd never believe her,' Lola assures her.<br>'God, I wish it didn't have to be like this,' Tina shivers. 'I want it to go back to how it used to be. I'm scared Lola. Lola grabs Tina's hand.

Chris looks to the elevator and wonders, whether or not he should go up or stay in the lobby. Jeff and other law enforcers are blocks away, as one patrol car is already at the scene and officers are already tending to the one injured guard and the other is dead.

**_08:46 am, Chris and Rebecca's apartment_**  
>Emma and Rebecca are about to head up to Harry's workplace, when the phone rings. It's Harry and Emma hands Rebecca the phone.<br>'Hello?' Rebecca calls.  
>'Listen, I don't want you to think I'm being naïve, but I'm going through a faze, where I cannot trust anybody. What was your birth name and date of birth?' Harry questions.<br>'My birth name was Scarlett and my date of Birth was February 15th 1980. My birth parents of from Hexville upstate New York...' Rebecca tries to explain.  
>'Forgive me, you don't know how much this means to me,' Harry breathes. 'Thank you for looking for me.'<br>'I've waited all my life to meet my birth father. I wished I had met my birth mother,' Rebecca tearfully replies.  
>'Listen, stay, where you are. I'm going to cancel all my meetings today...'<br>Stood by the window as Rebecca continues to speak on the phone, a roaring noise can be heard getting louder and louder. Emma moves to the window. It sounds like a jet engine. The noise gets more piercing by the second. _The camera stays focused on Emma and Rebecca, as the roar becomes deafening. A shadow shoots passed the window at lightening speed. The CAMERA stays on Emma and Rebecca. Suddenly, there is an almighty explosion. Rebecca drops the phone in shock._  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong>San Francisco California<strong>_,  
>The Early hours of the morning, Greg wakes up screaming Tina's name and Helen tries to calm him down.<p>

**_08:46 am, Southern Manhattan_**  
><em>The Camera stays on Rebecca and Emma and they look on in shock at what devastation, they've just witnessed.<em>

  
><strong>END OF EPISODE NINETY SEVEN<strong>****


	16. Season Six Finale Episode 98

***SEASON SIX FINALE*****  
><strong>**  
><strong>  
><em>Two Hour Episode. <em>

**Episode 98: A Time For The Bold. A Time For The Brave. A Time For Heroes. A Time To Mourn. ******

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS:  
>SIGOURNEY WEAVER as Jill Flanders<br>and  
>JUSTIN HARTLEY as James Fletcher.<strong>

**Special Return Guest appearances by  
>Mark Hamill as Greg Mcquire<br>Nancy Allen as Helen Wilde Mcquire  
>Joan Collins as Audrey Mcquire<br>and  
>Sean Connery as William Mcquire.<strong>

**Introducing Erica Durance as Rebecca Turner.**

  
><em>The episode I'm about to write is based on true events which occurred on September 11th 2001. It was a national tragedy that day, which took the lives of thousands. I would like to dedicate this next chapter to the victims and to the heroism of civilians, who braved their lives to save others. I would also like to dedicate this to the New York City Fire Crew, who are still very much seen as American Heroes. I would also like to thank the ambulance crews, police crews and would also like to pay my respects to the victims family and friends. Also, I want to pay respects to the victims who sadly perished in Washington and to those who braved their lives on Flight 93. I would also like to add, that I'm very proud, of every national soldier that has participated in war against Terror. Rest In Peace. <em>__

_**Tuesday, September 11th 2001**_  
><strong><em><br>Southern Manhattan  
>New York City<br>U.S.A._**

**_  
><em>****_  
>08:46 a.m <em>****_North Tower, World Trade Center._**  
>Chris leaves the police officers to send for an ambulance, as he proceeds to head up in the elevator to find Jill Flanders. As he approaches the elevator, they blow out, sending Chris through the air and knocking him unconscious.<p>

_**On the street**_, hundreds of people, slowly come in their thousands after witnessing an horrific crash. Emma and Rebecca rush onto the street, as Jeff and all his other police units arrive. Jeff is disturbed by what he witnesses.  
>'Christopher,' Jeff gasps.<p>

**_On the 84th Floor, North Tower_****_, _**Tina is below the point of impact, bloodied and unconscious. Everything has gone dark, fire alarms are sounding and smoke is coming through the ceiling. The _Cosmo's _necklace seems to have come loose off her neck. Lola is unconscious under a desk, in which she appears to have two broken legs.

**_Lobby, _**Jeff rushes in and finds his son lifeless on the floor, gripping his camera. He tests Christopher's pulse and it's very weak. Tens of fire crews arrive on the scene, as do many ambulance services and swat cars.  
>'Come on son, stay with me,' Jeff calls. 'Don't you dare f***** die on me now.'<br>Jeff picks him up and carries him _**outside**_ and to the nearest ambulance. George suddenly appears and is concerned for his best friend.  
>'Oh God is he alive?' George panics.<br>'Barely,' Jeff worries. 'I told him not to do anything stupid.'  
>Suddenly, Emma and Rebecca spot Christopher on the ambulance trolley. Emma is in pieces.<br>'Oh my God, not my Christopher,' Emma screams.  
>Debris profusely crashes down from the towering inferno as thousands watch on. TV news crews from all over the world arrive for their front seat view. Christopher partially regains consciousness to some relief to Jeff, Emma and George.<br>'Speak to me, speak to speak me,' Emma encourages Chris.  
>Chris slides the oxygen mask slightly from his mouth and calls for his father.<br>'T...Ti...Tina...Lol...Lola are in there,' Chris whispers.  
>'My birth Mother?! Rebecca gasps.<br>'Oh my God Lola,' George sounds.  
>Jeff turns to Rebecca, realizing that she is the niece he's never met and is the daughter, that Tina gave up for adoption years ago.<br>'Oh my God kid, I'm so sorry,' Jeff sighs.  
>'I've gotta go up there,' Rebecca adamantly answers.<br>Jeff stops her in his tracks, just as George rushes inside. Christopher tries to call out to him, but is weak. George glances back to his dear injured friend for a moment, before taking flight with heroic firemen. Jeff tells Emma to go with Chris and thinks Emma should do the same, but she refuses. Emma and Rebecca embrace and Emma hops into the ambulance. Jeff waves goodbye to his son, as he is driven away.

**_San Francisco, California, Early Morning, _**Helen desperately tries to calm Greg down, as he sensed Tina was in trouble and sensed she was still very much alive. Helen gets Greg a glass of water, then hears Frank crying and goes to tend to him. Greg calms himself, then put the TV on and see's a live report of _a plane hitting the North Tower of The World Trade Center. The CAMERA stays focused on Greg during the report. _Greg was aware Tina used to work there and feared that if she was alive, then she may be trapped in the building somewhere.

**_08:52 a.m., Mid Town, _**Harry again is stuck in traffic and is now aware of the events occurring south of the island. Harry receives a call on his car phone and it's Jeff. Jeff informs Harry that Tina is still alive, yet trapped in the World Trade Center. Harry's life is thrown into despair. Jeff also states that his daughter is waiting in a crowd. Harry demands that Rebecca stay put, until he gets there. Without hesitation, Harry abandons his car in the congestion and makes a run south.

**_08:53 a.m., 84th Floor, North Tower._**  
>Tina awakes in a condensed smokey room and coughs heavily. It seems she has sprained her shoulder and through the recent horror, she spots Lola slowly regaining consciousness. Tina shuffles over to her best friend.<br>'Lola, baby are you alright?' Tina cries out.  
>'What happened?' A groggy Lola coughs.<br>'You wouldn't believe me, if I told you,' Tina said. 'Where you hurting?'  
>'All over,' Lola whispers.<br>'I'm gonna have to find some help darling, both your legs look broken, stay here,' Tina insists.  
>Tina stumbles through debris and fire and can hear the screams of terrified people. Tina calls out several times. And when it seems, it's to no avail, James Fletcher smashes through a barricade, after recognizing her voice.<br>'You sure are a hard woman, to knock down,' James tries to joke. 'I wanna marry you.'  
>'If we get out of here alive, I'll be already taken,' Tina points out. 'Lola's hurt.'<p>

**_Through the city_**, Harry uses all his will power to push himself on foot.

**_Otto Coles Office, _**Otto continues to try and call Emma several times, after discovering the recent shocking events, occurring south of the city, but no reply. He also calls Harry's unattended car phone, but again no reply.

**_Ambulance, _**paramedics are doing everything they can to stable Christopher, who is getting constant sharp pains in his chest and they fear he has a collapsed lung and this is slowly driving Emma insane.

**_08:57 a.m., 84th Floor, North Tower.  
><em>**James Fletcher and Tina make sure Lola's legs are secure, before they try and descend out of their terrifying ordeal. About the point of impact, people are trapped and scared. It's almost impossible to maintain Oxygen for such as long period of time, as the inhalation of smoke is becoming unbearable. James tells Tina, that they cannot wait for emergency services and that if they stay, they may not survive. Tina attempts to give words of encouragement to Lola, who's in agony. James points out that all the elevators are blown out. Both Tina and James support Lola as they stumble through debris.

**_On The Street, _**thousands of observers are gathering feet away, even blocks away as they watch the dark smoky cloud, bellowing from the top of the skyscraper. It's a scene that sends shivers down your spine.

**_84th Floor, North Tower _**it's really smoky. Tina, Lola and James stumble through a gap in the wall and appear in what remains of open offices, with about five people injured and two attending to others. Most of the smoke seems to be coming through vents and screams from above and below can be heard. Tina can hear a loud cough, like a female. It's a banking executive, who says all she can remember is feeling the room shake and a filing cabinet fall on her. Plus, she is stunned to notice Tina is still alive, after thinking she was killed in Alan Roger Condo, months ago. Lola is sat down for a moment, as both Tina and James steady the executive.  
>'I'm gonna go check the staircases, make sure we have a way out of here, before we get overcome and suffocate,' James informs them.<br>'Do you think we should smash the windows?' Tina asks.  
>'If it means getting some air, then I'll be much obliged, James nods.<br>'Does anybody know, what happened?' the executive queries.  
>'A bomb, I think,' James figures.<br>'It wasn't a bomb,' Tina replies. 'It was plane.'  
>'Holy shit,' James gasps. 'Look, wait here, I'm gonna go check the staircase, make sure we got safe trip out of here.'<br>A worker interrupts James. 'It's blocked by rubble and the emergency staircase door is jammed shut.'  
>'So we're sitting ducks?' Lola cries.<br>'No, we're not. We're getting out of here,' Tina promises.  
>'Too right, we are,' James answers. 'We're gonna break through that emergency door, if it means using every last breath.'<p>

**_09:01, Lower Manhattan, _**Jeff assures Rebecca that they will do all that they can to get her mother out safe, as the crowd mingles in. Police forces demand that watchers back away, as emergency services need to get through and there is falling debris. Some are bruised and cut from debris falling almost a thousand feet to the ground. One of Jeff's officers calls out to him and points up. Jeff, Rebecca and thousands watch helplessly as they realize that it's not just debris falling down from the tower. The intensity of what's happening far above the flames, has left terrified people with no choice, but to go with last resort. It's heart breaking.  
>'God Almighty,' a reverend prays.<p>

**_The ambulance, _**carrying Chris and Emma is only five minutes from the hospital. Emma tries to keep Chris awake, as he is in and out of consciousness. Emma tries to distract him, by joking about his once split personality, Marlene, and that he'd make a good drag queen.

**_Lower Manhattan, North Tower Lobby, _**Jeff heads into lobby to speaks to leading fireman, Samson. The fireman suggests that the airliner seemed to steer towards the building on purpose.

Outside Rebecca, prays that Tina makes it out safe. Rebecca whispers something unusual.  
>'Forgive me, Hannah,' Rebecca tearfully cries.<p>

Harry runs out of steam and catches his breath for a moment, as the thought of losing Tina a third time, is just unthinkable. Tina was the only woman he had ever loved and would always be the only one, he could love. She wasn't just his high school sweetheart or his wife, Tina was his life all round.  
>It is vice versa for Tina, Tina regretted all them years ago on run off on him, like she did when she was eighteen and giving Scarlett up for adoption, just to please her family. But, it seemed them ghosts had been laid to rest, when she and Harry married sixteen years later. Despite, whatever tried to tear them apart, Family feuds, Jill Flanders, Jacks kidnap, the custody battle over Frank, Alan Rogers, the<em> Cosmo's etc, <em>Harry and Tina were one and if they could get through so much trauma as that, then they can get through this devastating event.

Tina grabs a chair and attempts to smash the windows, along with other workers. Firemen continue to enter the building and each floor in an attempt to find survivors and help them to safety.

**_09:03 a.m., Emergency Helicopters as well as News Helicopters, _**hover in and around the Trade Centers. It's nothing like anybody has seen before. The fire is so bad, the dark cloud is blown almost a mile into the air. A cameraman zooms in, as the news helicopter hovers near Ellis Island. Suddenly, an fast moving object is spotted coming in from the South West. It also catches the pilots eye. A police pilot hovering closer to the North Tower, is sat wide eyed as his believed imagination, becomes dreaded reality.  
>'That's not what I think it is, is it?' the pilot gasps, as a piercing noise is heard getting closer and closer.<p>

As Tina smashes the window of 84th floor of the North Tower, Tina watches in horror.

**_San Francisco, California, _**Greg is on the phone talking to his mother Audrey in England and explains that's he's fearful that Tina may be still alive and trapped, a she has a telepathic feeling. Helen then is heard screaming and Greg rushes in, leaving the phone off the receiver. _The Camera stays focused on Greg and Helen as a news reporter speak. 'Oh My, this is horrendous. Another Plane has now hit the South Tower Of The World Trade Center, how devastating, but now it's obvious and no question about it, this is a deliberate attack on our nation. This is terrorism for sure. Oh my God, what you are witnessing right now, is a tragedy.'_

**_Otto Cole's Office, Midtown Manhattan, _**Otto watches on in disbelief, as already in his few month as senator, he now has to have broader shoulders to help his city people come to terms with a tragic event. Reporters come rushing in trying to get his response and his phone is constantly ringing as Politian's come to aid him to deal with the situation. Otto is also worried about his daughter, as well as where Harry is.

**_Lower Manhattan, _**Rebecca rushes into a nearby cafeteria in distress and hundreds to thousands of scared New York citizens running in fright, as the next twist of the day, takes another tragic twist. Jeff's head is now in a spin.

**_09:05 a.m., 84th Floor, North Tower._**  
>Tina keeps Lola comfortable, but doesn't tell her what is worrying her. James and other men attempt to prise open the emergency door.<p>

**_9:07 a.m., 84th Floor, North Tower, _**James Fletcher and the North Towers work force profusely refuse to give in as they attempt to prise open the Emergency staircase door. Meanwhile, Tina keeps Lola comfortable she still feels the agony of her broken legs. Tina then puts her hands on her chest, noting the fact, the _Cosmo's _necklace is not attached to her neck any more, which could now mean she is vulnerable without it. The necklace however, is the least of her worries and her concern is, saving her best friend, making sure they have a safe exit and she is reunited with the love of her life, Harry. James and the 84th floor workers are successful in opening the door but are then surprised by a fire flash and rubble blocking their escape. However, another emergency door, below can be seen, but since there only passage is almost impossible to get through, with the flash fire, it's too dangerous.  
>'F***!' (8<em>x) <em>James rages.  
>'So, now what do we do?' the male worker asks.<br>'What can we do?' James groans. 'We're f****d!'  
>Tina then leaves Lola for a moment with the 84th female executive to see what the commotion is. Tina senses that there may be no way out, seeing by the look on her former Broadway Managers expression.<br>'It's not good is it?' Tina realizes.  
>'I don't wanna die up here Tina,' James panics. 'I don't wanna be one of those poor people above us, having no choice but to...'<br>'Don't think like that?' Tina insists. 'Neither one of us, should be up here.'  
>'But, what if I can't handle it Tina?' James cries. 'The smoke is becoming unbearable. We could lose oxygen within the next half hour.'<br>'Suddenly, eighteen year old apprentice fireman, Stanley Kramer, knocks down the 83rd floor Emergency door and is knocked back slightly by the flash fire. Everyone on the 84th floor, see promise. Stanley spots the trapped through the flash fire.  
>'How is everyone up there?! Stanley calls.<br>'Barely alive!' James replies.  
>'Have you any fire extinguishers up there?' Stanley shouts.<br>'None that I can see,' James answers.  
>What's the oxygen like?' Stanley again raising his voice.<br>'Not good, we probably won't last another half hour,' James informs.  
>Stanley rushes around the smoky corridor of the 83rd floor and discovers a fire extinguisher and he rushes back. He calls up to everyone on the 84th floor to stand back. Stanley fires water all over the fire for at least thirty seconds, before it appears that every last flame is put out. But, it doesn't stop any smoke, going through the vents from above the point of impact. Stanley removes a hose pipe rest on his shoulder and calls James, by insisting he use it to pull everyone down along the rubble, but reminds everyone, they must do it safe. , as it's possible that even though there rubble in the way, it could still be unstable underneath. Stanley throws his hosepipe up to James and he tells Tina to lower Lola down first. Tina goes back into the open offices to aid Lola. James turns to fireman Stanley.<br>'This is totally not important right now, but how old are you?' James queries.  
>'I'm eighteen sir,' Stanley states.<br>'You're barley a school boy and you're a fireman?' James says, coughing loudly.  
>'Yeah, actually I'm an apprentice,' Stanley admits.<br>'An apprentice and you're already thrown into the gauntlet, you boss must have confidence in ya, coz I sure do,' James appreciates.  
>'Actually, my further superiors have no idea, I'm up here,' Stanley confesses. 'My Mom thinks, I'm doing a one hour practice.'<br>'One hour practice? Seems you've had plenty already kid.'  
>Tina and the executive, move Lola into the corridor.<p>

**_09:20 a.m., Lower Manhattan, _**thousands of terrified and gobsmacked witnesses cannot believe what they have just seen. With everybody aware of the Second Tower in flames too, it soon dawns on the American people that this is no accident. Jeff comforts a distraught Rebecca, as they come to terms with such a catastrophic event. Rebecca is dumbfounded that the mother that only saw her for a few hours as a new born baby, could be either trapped or worse in the North Tower of the Trade Center and that she may never get to meet her mother. Jeff tells her she's got to believe that Tina will come out of there alive and that she will be reunited with both her parents.

**_Two Half Miles from the Trade Centers, _**Harry spots a fire engine caught in traffic and trying to get through. Harry rushes over and calls up to the firemen. He asks if he can ride on the back of the truck. The firemen demand that Harry step aside, but he refuses and yells that his wife is trapped in the trade center and that his long lost daughter is waiting for him and that he doesn't want to leave her alone if anything goes wrong. After begging and with the firemen hesitating, they allow him to ride along with them.

**_09:24 a.m., Hospital, _**Chris is stabilized and Emma is told that he has a broken arm, some internal bleeding and a collapsed lung. Emma breaks down and desperately tries to call her father Otto, who is now in an emergency meeting with the Mayor.

**_San Francisco, California, U.S.A, 06:27 a.m._**  
><strong><em>London, England, 14:27 p.m..<em>**  
>Greg calls his parents Billy and Audrey in England from California, telling them he had a suspected Telepathic psychic feeling something bad had happened to Tina and she called out to him for help and that he heard screaming and panic in his head. And then they saw, two plane crashes in New York. Audrey begins to think that Greg is right and is fearful for her daughters life. Billy interrupts the conversation and promises Greg that if Tina is still alive and that if indeed she is trapped, she will come out of it ok. Billy reminds his son that his twin sister is a fighter. Helen sits and watches the atrocity on the TV, grasping her son Jack.<p>

**_New York City, Manhattan, 84th-83rd Floor, North Tower, 09:30 a.m., _**Lola is already lowered down and Tina joins her after on the 83rd floor, as James supports the hose lead to help the trapped on the 84th floor. Once the last of those, who were trapped in the open offices, are lowered in the corridors of the 83rd floor above the rubble, James now has to get himself down. With the hose not looking supportive on the door handle of the fire exit, James will take his chances. Tina assures James, that as long as he takes things steady, everything will be fine. Suddenly, creaking noise can be heard through the emergency exit stairwell. The pressure of the heat above, is forcing the ceiling downward and James holds his nerve as he slowly manoeuvers himself downward toward a sharp drop down to the 83rd floor.  
>'Take it easy,' Tina warns.<br>'That's it nice and steady,' Stanley calls.  
>Then the hose starts to come undone on the emergency door on the 84th floor and James starts to panic and the pressure of the ceiling above just cannot continue to be stable.<br>'James, look at me, not at the ceiling,' Tina demands. 'You're gonna be alright.'  
>James tries to maintain stability during the sharp drop, but it appears the hose won't hold and begins to come away from the door.<br>'Oh God help me, please God I don't want it to end this way,' James cries out.  
>The ceiling is almost caving in, as dark smoke pears through and James take his biggest risk, he purposely lets go of the rope and throws himself down ward. Tina, Stanley and the others dive out of the way, as James comes flying through the emergency door and into the 83rd floor, just as the ceiling collapses in the corridor, lighting it up again. James dislocates his shoulder on land. Stanley kicks the door shut, in case the fire spreads. Tina tends to James.<br>'Oh, well that's my shoulder dislocated,' James curses.  
>'Rather your shoulder dislocated, than a ceiling full of flames on your head,' Stanley explains.<br>'Stay still, while I pop it back in,' Tina says.  
>'What?' you could do more harm than done,' James moans.<br>'No time to be squeamish, we got another eighty two floors to descend,' Tina orders.  
>'You must enjoy me not being your manager anymore, yet you would have probably enjoyed my $20,000 even more,' James sarcastically replies.<br>Tina crunches his shoulder back into place. James turns to Stanley who pulls him to his feet.  
>'You did good kid,' James smiles. 'Thank you. But, I think it's time you hung your red cape up for the day and put your Mom's mind at rest.'<br>'No way, I got your back all the way,' Stanley adamantly insists. 'I didn't come into this building for nothing. I want to make my father proud, even though he's not here anymore.'

**_Lobby, _**the fore chief receives word that Stanley's Mom called the fire station. He did not return home. He soon realizes that Stanley, has ascended into the towering inferno.

**_09:34 a.m., Lower Manhattan, North Tower, _**Tina and James support Lola, as they make a slow descend from the 83rd floor, along with apprentice fireman Stanley and 84th floor workers, who were trapped, just below the point of impact. It's a long way down, but as long as they stick together and not panic, then everything will get out safely. Many operatives from the North Tower are still evacuating, yet those above the point of impact are suffering and the fires are getting worse. Still many choose last resort and there is nothing that emergency services can do at this point to reach them.

**_Lower Manhattan, Streets, _**like the North Tower, the South Tower of the Trade Center is in flames, between the 77th and 85th floor. Jeff is then chased and harassed by a TV reporter and his cameraman, as Jeff tries to control the crowd, who are either in distress or injured from falling debris.  
>'Sir, can you tell me did you see the second attack happen?' The reporter asks.<br>'Well, if all these people saw it, then either you or me must have,' Jeff sarcastically replies.  
>'Do you see a promising outcome?' the reporter again questions.<br>'Promising? This is a tragedy, are you blind?' Jeff answers.  
>'This is a sad day isn't it?' The reporter strangely asks.<br>'I don't have time to answer dumb questions,' Jeff grunts. 'Now, beat it and get that camera out of my face or I'll have you arrested.'  
>'Are you concerned for all those trapped inside the Towers?'<br>'That's another dumb question and again you're trying my patience,' Jeff whispers. 'Look around you, how many people do you see Traumatized, hotshot? F**** thousands and you're asking questions that even a five year old would be pissed at.'  
>'I understand sir...'<br>The cameraman accidently bumps into Jeff as Jeff tries to calm a fearful teenager. Jeff is now totally pissed off. He shoves the reporter over and turns to the cameraman.  
>'You don't listen, do you assholes?' Jeff rages, punching the camera.<br>Rebecca sits in a crowded cafeteria looking at the picture of an eighteen year old Tina holding her as a baby, just a few minutes old. Rebecca had always wondered what her real mother would be like, but being reunited with her is more difficult than she thought. Rebecca is probably aware his biological father , Harry is attempting to reach the south side.

_**09:39 a.m., **__Around the Time, the president makes his way to Air Force One, _Otto is now in an emergency call with the mayor, in his New York office. As Otto continues his conversation, another news bulletin appear on the television, reporting that there has been an explosion at the Pentagon in Washington D.C. This frightens Otto and he has yet to have any contact with his daughter Emma, since the first plane hit the North Tower.

**_San Francisco, California, 06:41 a.m._**  
><strong><em>London, England, 14:41 p.m.<em>**  
>Greg is still speaking to his parents on the phone, 5, 351 miles apart. The whole family are in turmoil and believing that their nearest and dearest Tina is in the Tower, makes it even more painful. Helen goes to put Frank back to bed as Greg sits on the floor, watching all the terrible events unfold, 2, 905 miles the other side of the states. Audrey grips a glass of scotch as she tearfully glares at the tv screen, unable to reach out to her daughter, who is trapped in a towering inferno, over 3000 miles the other side of the Atlantic. Billy demands his son think positive and that of he's right about his psychic flash, must believe Tina will come out of it ok.<p>

**_New York City, 09: 47 a.m., _**Harry stands to the back of the fire engine powering through the rush hour traffic and road blocks, as the city is frantically thrown into chaos. Harry's pulls out a picture of Tina from his wallet and touches it. What it would mean to him to hold her in his arms again.

**_Hospital, _**Emma again tries to call her father Otto, as Chris is taken in for an emergency operation. Emma finally gets through and Otto wastes no time in taking the call.  
>'Sweetheart, are you alright?' Otto calls out.<br>'I'm at the general hospital Daddy,' Emma sobs. 'It's Chris, he's been hurt.'  
>'Oh my God, I'm sorry darling, I've been in emergency calls since the towers came under attack,' Otto states.<br>'Towers?' Emma gasps. 'You mean my Christopher could die because of terrorists?'  
>'Don't think like that,' Otto insists. 'Christopher is capable of pulling through, he's strong at heart.'<br>'Daddy, I love him so much,' Emma says. 'My heart will be torn if I lose him.'  
>'Emma, I assure you, you ain't,' Otto said. 'Now, I'm gonna finish these calls and deal with whatever the mayor I agree for what's best for the city and American people, then I'll get to the hospital as soon as I can.'<br>'Please hurry, Daddy, I don't like being left alone in hospitals,' Emma explains.  
>'Stay calm, it'll be alright,' Otto assure her. 'I love you.'<br>'I love you to Daddy, bye.'

**_09:51 a.m., Lower Manhattan, North Tower, _**hundreds of brave emergency fire crews continue to ascend the Twin Towers. The chief of one fire crew, takes flight in search of his young apprentice Stanley. Between the 39th and 40th floor, Tina, James, Lola, Stanley, the executive and the others are still headed down. Suddenly, George then turns the corner and see's that Lola is injured. Lola partially sits up and he rushes over and they hug. George states he was worried about her. Lola is warmed that George went up all this way, despite, what had happened in recent months. George kisses Lola on the lips and they continue to head down. James turns to Stanley.  
>'How on earth did you get up to the 83rd floor so fast anyway?' James queries. 'I mean it surely would have taken longer than twenty minutes for you to get that high.'<br>'I run a lot, it keeps my mind at ease,' Stanley claim.  
>'Well, as long as your by my side all the way down, nothing can go wrong,' James smiles.<br>George glances at Tina, as they both steady Lola.  
>'For a moment I thought I was looking at ghost,' George adds, referencing Tina's surprised resurrection.<br>'It's a long story George and a story that's the least of my worries,' Tina answers.  
>'Lola, thinks a lot of you Tina,' George points out. 'She loves you like a sister. Thanks for keeping her safe.'<br>'I don't wanna sound like I'm pushing it,' Lola coughs. 'Does this mean you still love me George.'  
>'What do you think?' George grins. 'And yes, I want a baby with you.'<br>As they get between the 34th and 35th floor, an emergency door flies open and Jill Flanders appears with her gun. She shoots Tina, when George throws himself in front of the bullet and instead gets shot in the chest. Lola screams out, as Tina lunges at Jill and the two women fight for the gun on the 34th floor corridor. James demands that Stanley and the others take Lola and George down. Lola cries out for George, then for Tina. Jill grabs the gun and hits Tina right across her eyebrow, creating a nasty gash. Jill points her firearm at Tina and orders her to get to her feet. A dazed Tina, is powerless and Jill orders her into the offices. James retreats and is not about to let Jill Flanders be the reason Tina doesn't get out alive.

**_09:55 a.m., New York City, _**Harry and the fire crew he is with are a mile from the Trade Center. He is desperate to be reunited with his wife Tina and long lost daughter, Scarlett, who adopted name is Rebecca. Harry can see the dark cloud of heavy smoke rising a mile high into the sky and when the fire engine drives into the position, where both Towers can be seen, his heart drops and realizes the intensity of the situation. Sirens from all three emergency services continue to come and go in their hundreds and some of them cannot even reach the Impact Zone. Harry is hoping, that he can reach there, before something even worse happens. His thoughts remain with Tina. Being without her for a year and a half, not being able to tell he loves her, not being able to share their life together, not having the family they deserve, he regrets so much and now he wants it so bad, he fears it could be too late.

**_34th floor, North Tower, _**Tina is held at gun point by a sociopath, psychopath, paranoid and schizophrenic, Jill Flanders. Jill shoves Tina into a meeting room and orders her to sit down. Tina head bleeds from the hit she took. Tina knows that Jill is unstable and is weary that Jill thinks that Tina and Harry are not right together. Jill keeps kidding herself, she is in love with Harry and insists she is right for him. It seems Jill hasn't learnt from the horror she caused four years earlier, murdering her money scamming boyfriend and friend Millie Contraeu, then trying to kill Tina. Hundreds of feet above ground level, Tina is on her own.  
>'You just won't stay away will you?' Jill yells. 'What is it he loves about you?'<br>'Jill, you are not well,' Tina begins calmly. 'And as you can see this is not the time or place.'  
>'I'm going to have him,' Jill adamantly replies.<br>'So, you keep saying,' Tina counters.  
>'I would have, if he and your brother hadn't stopped me from doing, what I should have finished four years ago,' Jill winces.<br>Look, they're gonna find us any minute now, my friends, know you have me trapped up here. There's no escaping this,' Tina explains.  
>'At least I can have my Harry,' Jill curses.<br>'He's not yours, He's mine!' Tina screams.  
>Jill shoots Tina in the top of the shoulder and she cries out in pain.<br>'Why would he wanna be with you?' Jill laughs. 'You can't even have kids of your own. You even tried to steal your own brothers child away. That's right Tina, I saw that court case on TV and not an ounce of guilt was written on your face.'  
>'You can talk, you're a murderer and evil, don't you feel guilty Flanders?' Tina sarcastically answers, gripping her shoulder.<br>Jill shrugs.  
>'I guess not,' Tina figures.<p>

**_09:58 a.m., _**The fire engine carrying Harry is blocks away from the carnage and Jeff tries to control the situation, with other emergency operatives. Suddenly, the ground begins to tremble and Rebecca can feel the cafeteria shuddering, like as if there is an earthquake. Then all Jeff can see, is thousands of terrified citizens running for their lives, with a huge roaring sound getting louder and louder. A dark shadows cast's over Jeff and watches a huge dark cloud, begin to move and cover the Southside. It moves so fast, nobody hesitates to stop. The cloud begins to moves in all directions and Jeff makes a run for it and rushes as fast as he can. The fire engine carrying Harry, comes to a complete stop, as Harry watches on in horror as the huge dark cloud continues to surge the southern island. Harry jumps off the fire engine, as hundreds to thousands rush in every direction crying out for peace. Harry rushes into a convenient store to escape the darkness descending upon the city.

**_North Tower, 34th Floor, _**Tina and Jill watch in horror, as a dark cloud covers daylight over the north tower. Distracted by the recent catastrophe, James Fletcher bursts into the meeting room and wrestles with Jill Flanders. Despite, a dislocated shoulder, James is not giving up in trying to contain the head case. James punches Jill in the face and she falls near the window and Tina picks up the gun. In a panic, Tina pulls the trigger, but the gun doesn't fire and Jill laughs.  
>'You are one sick bitch,' James curses.<br>'I haven't even started,' Jill laughs, preparing to lunge at Tina.  
>'Go to hell you bitch!' James roars.<br>Protecting Tina, James launches himself at Jill and both of them crash through 34th floor window and plummet hundreds of feet to the ground.  
>James!' Tina screams.<br>Tina slumps back for a few minutes feeling the guilt, that her friend and colleague, had to die to protect her from a scorned woman, who previously had intend on destroying her marriage.

**_San Francisco, California, 07:04 a.m._**  
><strong><em>London, England, 15:04 a.m.<em>**  
><strong><em>New York City, Otto's office and Hospital, 10:04 a.m., <em>**The nature of the attack are truly evil and the consequences are devastating. As the dark cloud begins to settle, The South Tower Of The World Trade Center stand's no more. It has collapsed and many innocence have lost their lives. It's a cruel twist and very much heart breaking. Otto drops the phone in his office devastated. Emma watches in the waiting room of the hospital, as she awaits news on Chris. Greg drops to the floor traumatized. Helen comforts him. Audrey and Billy hold onto each other, as they wait helplessly watching the other side of the Atlantic.

**_Lower Manhattan, Streets, _**Harry runs as fast as he can towards the last standing tower. Jeff is exits the safety of the cafeteria and demands that Rebecca doesn't leave. Jeff looks around and so many firemen, ambulance men, policemen, citizens are covered in the dust that was once part of an iconic building. Jeff then spots Harry rushing through the clearing cloud, as the sun tries to peer through it's darkest day. Harry and Jeff embrace. Jeff introduces Harry to his daughter. Harry is overwhelmed by how beautiful the daughter he thought he'd never met is, yet see's how frightened she is. Harry assures Rebecca they're going to get Tina out of the North Tower and they can be a family. Jeff insists that he won't let Harry go into the tower.

**_10: 10 a.m., North Tower, _**Tina is in a world of her own, still trying to come to grips with what has happened. She has spent ten minutes, trying to figure out, why everything has gone against her and all she ever asked for was a happy family and love. Tina fears that of she tries again, something else will stand in her way. Tina then spots a cordless phone on the meeting table. She takes it. There is a dial tone and she heads down with it in her hand. This is Tina's last hope. Lola cries out, as George's gunshot wound, doesn't look good. Lola calls out for Tina, as Stanley tries to calm her down. On an opposite stairwell, the chief of Stanley's fire department is rushing to look for him.

**_10: 12 a.m., Lower Manhattan, _**through the clearing dust, reverend Turpin discovers James Fletchers lifeless body near the pavement. He kneels beside his body and says a prayer.  
>'By the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit, I come your soul to God. God bless you my son. The reverend slowly moves away. Jill Flanders lies bloodied on top of a car roof.<br>Jeff demands that Harry thinks straight, as he is concerned that the other tower is unstable and still in flames and should leave it to the firemen. Harry then spots Jill Flanders dead body on top of a car, with ambulance crews tending to it. Jeff points out that Jill is the least of his worries now and should concentrate on being reunited with his wife. Harry insists that Rebecca head as far away from the building as possible, but Rebecca argues the case, until both Jeff and Harry make her see sense. Harry assures his daughter, that she will see both Tina and himself soon. Harry and Rebecca embrace, before Rebecca retreats. The crowd seems to be moving further away, yet some stay desperate to know if loved ones will make it out alive. The majority nearest the zone, are emergency services who are still trying to reach those above the impact zone. Jeff fears the worst, considering the south tower collapsed, nearly twenty five minutes ago.

**_Hospital, _**Emma is watching an NBC news flash involving, _flight 93's crash in Pennsylvania, _when a surgeon informs her, that they've controlled Chris's internal bleeding, but they confirm he has a collapsed lung and burns to his left leg, but assure Emma that they made him comfortable.

Otto leaves his office and makes his way to the hospital, where more fire engines head in the direction of Southern Manhattan.

**_10: 21 a.m., Lower Manhattan, _**Jeff profusely stands in Harry's way, as he continues to refuse his younger brother to end the towering inferno. Many emergency services exit, with survivors from just under the impact zone and those really terrified. Harry doesn't take his eyes off the lobby entrance/exit doors, hoping that the next to come out, is the woman he loves more than ever, Tina. Suddenly, Stanley, a wounded George and a seriously injured Lola escape onto the streets and both George and Lola are rushed to an ambulance. Harry and Jeff rush over, as it's noticed Tina is not with them. Jeff rushes to Lola, who cries out for her husband George.  
>'Lola, Lola,' Jeff calls. ' It's me Jeff. You're gonna be alright, you're in the best care.'<br>'Lola?' Harry cries. 'Where's Tina?'  
>'Ow, my legs,' Lola screams.<br>'Where is she Lola, I beg of you?' Harry pleads.  
>'Jill Fl...ow...she's got Tina,' Lola painfully replies, trying to reach out to her unconscious husband. ''Please George, wake up.'<br>Harry turns to Jeff.  
>'But, Jill is already dead,' Harry worries. 'But, Tina, she's still in there.'<br>Harry is about to run in and Jeff grabs him and continuously obstructs him. Lola is put into an ambulance alongside George, who has lost a lot of blood. Lola holds his hand, as the ambulance pulls away.

**_10:24 a.m., North Tower, _**Tina dials her and Harry's apartment on the cordless phone, as she attempts to reach ground level with other evacuees. It goes straight to answer phone. Tina is left frustrated.

**_On the Street, _**Harry and Jeff come to blows and Jeff calls a police officer to help him to try and contain his brother.  
>'I'm sorry, Harry, but I have to do this,' Jeff sighs.<br>Harry realizes that Jeff is trying to get him handcuffed to stop him from risking his life and he punches Jeff in the stomach. Two other offices, as well as Jeff carry Harry to a patrol car and handcuff him to the seat of Jeff's car, a few feet away, which is covered in dust.

**_San Francisco, California, 07:26 a.m._**  
><strong><em>London, England, 15:26 p.m. <em>**  
>The Mcquire's thousands of miles apart, are now frantic. Greg can sense Tina is still much alive, through his telepathy and prays that she makes it out alive. He grips Helen's hand tight. Audrey and Billy hold each other in arms, begging for their daughters safe return.<p>

**_New York City, U.S.A., Lower Manhattan, North Tower._**  
><strong><em>10:28 a.m.<em>**  
>Harry stares at his older brother through the wind shield, who is discussing with other offices what their next moves are going to be? Everyone fears the worst, when surviving fire crews, suggest that the remaining emergency services near the North Tower, vacate immediately, as they sense the inevitable. It's terrifying and Harry is helpless. Jeff slowly walks back to his patrol car, when his private car phone rings. Harry stares at it for a moment, then he picks it up.<br>'Hello,' Harry calls out.  
>'Harry,' Tina calls. 'Harry?'<br>'Tina!' Tina oh my God,' Harry cries out. 'You're alive.'  
>'Harry, I'm just about near the lobby,' Tina informs him. 'Oh, Harry, I can't wait to see you.'<br>'Tina, I love you,' Harry tearfully smiles. 'I love you more than you'll ever know.'  
>'I'll see you soon, my love, both you and Scarlett,' Tina replies.<br>'Tina, I'm holding you right now, close to my heart.'  
>'Oh, Harry...' Tina grabs her arm, as she feels a strange feeling, to where she was shot and is stunned to find that her gunshot wound has healed. Suddenly on the 84th floor of the Trade Center, the<em> Cosmo's <em>necklace that Tina once possessed, lights up and Tina, hears a ringing noise in her ears and she falls down the stairs onto the lobby. Then _in slow motion, _Jeff is seen rushing towards his patrol car, with Harry unable to escape. Jeff jumps in and after several attempts starts his car, just as tens of emergency crews are running as fast as they can. Harry grips onto the car phone, as a huge roaring noise can be heard, it's gets louder and louder, people are screaming. In the rear view mirror, Harry spots a dark shadow casting over them, as Jeff profusely honks his horn in shear desperation to get away from the next catastrophe. Harry cannot bring himself to scream out, his mind has frozen, with his visions of Tina, _as teenager, Harry asking Tina to marry him in 'pilot,' getting married, being together with Jack, sharing Christmas together etc. _The dark cloud descending upon southern Manhattan is hidden away by Harry's memories of Tina. The dark cloud covers the patrol car and thousands of terrified citizens blocks away, break down traumatized and pained by what they've just experienced. Rebecca hides under the cafeteria table, realizing she now may never meet her mother and unsure, what has happened to her father, Harry. To many everything becomes cruelly clear, it's the worst day of their life. The North Tower Of The World Trade Center is gone.

**_San Francisco, California, 07:30 a.m._**  
><strong><em>London, England, 15:30 p.m.<br>New York City, 10:30 a.m. _**  
>The Mcquires, and Emma watch the devastation on TV. Audrey and Billy are heartbroken and may have to accept that Tina is not coming home. Helen shares Greg's loss, as he continues to stare at the TV and the tragedy that's happened the other side of the states. It's a tragedy that took almost 3000 lives, maybe more. Stanley is informed his fire chief went looking for him and has possibly perished in the collapse. Like the fire chief, hundreds of firemen and other emergency services died heroes to try and save others. Rest In peace.<p>

**_Southern Manhattan, New York City, 10:40 a.m., _**Harry and Jeff peer through the clearing dust and are devastated by the recent atrocity. All that's left is the remains of two skyscrapers and apartment blocks, that has so many people inside. They have all perished in the collapse. Harry and Jeff covered in dust and cuts move forward slowly, as other people and fire crews appear, injured and full of the dust. Harry stares straight at what's left of the North Tower, with Tina very much on his mind. Tina is gone. Harry has lost the love of his life. Harry does not scream out, he quietly mourns and drops to his knees. Rebecca may have to live with the fact, she may never meet her long lost mother and she exits the cafeteria with others scared and shocked. Rebecca spots her father, amongst the devastation, as emergency teams whisk the injured to safety. Jeff does not attempt to tell Rebecca to leave. She kneels down beside her long lost father. Rebecca eyes fill with tears, as Harry's emotions tell the story.  
>'Where's Mom?' Rebecca whispers.<br>Harry is unresponsive, as Rebecca holds onto his hand.  
>'Daddy, where's my Mom?' Rebecca begins cry out.<br>Harry again doesn't answer, except break down. Rebecca drops her head on his knee. Jeff stands staring at the extent of what was a planned attack by an evil terrorist organization. The screams of terrified Citizens, can still be heard in the distances. Helicopters continue to scour south of the city.

**_Hospital 11:30 a.m., _**Lola is stabilized in her hospital bed and in severe pain. All she can do is stare at the ceiling, wondering if her husband has survived his gunshot wound or if Tina had made it out of the North Tower alive. Lola is unaware of what happened on the Southside. Next we see, George receiving CPR and a shock. The doctor later enters Lola's room to deliver the devastating news that George had passed away. Lola seizes up in shock.

**_13: 25 p.m., _**Chris's operation however, was a success and is recovering. Jeff arrives at the hospital, without Harry, who remains near the destroyed Twin Towers. Harry informs Emma that, Tina didn't make it and dreads to tell Lola the news. Chris is now, aware his best friend is gone and Emma comforts him during the loss. Jeff enters Lola's room and sits beside her bed and kisses her hand. Lola turns to look at him and see's sorrow in his eyes.  
>'T...T...' Lola tries to speak.<br>'No, sweetheart, no I'm sorry, Tina's not coming home,' Jeff sighs.  
>Tears roll down her face, as her losses become too much to bare. Jeff kisses her on the forehead and assures her, that he will be back and goes on to see Chris. Jeff enters Chris's room, with Otto and Emma by Chris's bedside. Emma and Otto agree to let Jeff be alone with his traumatized son for a while.<br>'Thank God, you're alive,' Jeff states.  
>'I can't believe he's gone,' Chris whispers. 'They said he died from a gunshot wound.'<br>'Yeah, Jill Flanders,' Jeff replies. 'But, she's dead now.'  
>'That's little consolation, he was willing to save the life of a love cheat,' Chris groans.<br>'Hey, Lola is suffering too,' Jeff interrupts. 'Your Aunt Tina, died in the North Tower collapse.'  
>'I'm sorry,' Chris answers.<br>'You can't help who you fall in love with Chris,' Jeff explains. 'George must have realized that life was too short to leave things as they were. Harry and Tina, they've known each other since they were seven years old. You can't ignore that.'  
>'Emma has been great and I love her a lot, but life without George,' Chris continues. 'I've lost a brother.'<br>'We're gonna get through this as a family,' Jeff insists.  
>'While I was unconscious, I saw Mom,' Chris informs Jeff. ' It was so real. She told me that, she was proud of me and that she was happy, I met a nice girl in Emma. Mom said, that you've done a really great job as a father and that we should not fall out, even over a woman. She told me that she'd always love me...and you and Mom knows you haven't forgotten her.'<br>Jeff smiles and holds his son's hand.  
>Otto comforts his relieved daughter. Otto tells her, that he has to meet the Mayor and assures her that he will return. Jeff leaves Emma and Chris alone and Chris asks Emma if she would marry him.<p>

**_Southern Manhattan, Ground Zero, 22:28 p.m., _**Twelve hours, since the North Tower collapse, Harry stands watching the fire crews searching for survivors about a hundred yards away. Jeff and Otto try to convince him to go home and be with his daughter, as they have some catching up to do.  
>'Harry, Tina is gone,' Jeff tries to make Harry see sense.<br>'No, she's not,' Harry refuses to believe.  
>'Harry, Rebecca needs you, she's lost her mother,' Jeff tries to encourage.<br>'And I've lost my wife,' Harry snaps.  
>'At least having your daughter around, you comfort each other in you loss. You can share you good memories with Tina, with her,' Jeff adds.<br>'I don't want memories, I want my wife, my Tina here!' Harry shouts.  
>'Let us take you home Harry,' Otto begs. 'You could catch a cold.'<br>'Don't worry about me Otto,' Harry shivers. 'Just think about your family.'  
>'Rebecca is lonely...'<br>'I heard what you said, but I need to be sure, that Tina isn't...'  
>Jeff embraces his devastated younger brother.<br>A fireman discovers the _Cosmo's _necklace among the rubble and hides it in his pocket. Could he be a secret inform to the run away leader of the society?

Day's Later, Lola has entered a catatonic state, and Doctors tell Jeff, that it may be a long time before she ever recovers, if she recovers. The events of 9/11 have left her disturbed. Losing her husband and best friend, have been too much to bare. Jeff agrees to take care of her treatment and agrees to let her have the best care.

Rebecca tries to get through to her father, Harry, but he's too shocked and upset to talk.

Thousands of American Soldiers and many other nationals, are dispatched to infiltrate Afghanistan to dispose of the Taliban, a group that are the worlds most evil terrorist organisation, Al Qaeda. Their leader Osama Bin Laden has gone into hiding, as it was revealed he orchestrated the attacks on America and the nation would not rest until his war on terror is forever ended.

It's the day of Tina's wake and Georges funeral. Greg, Helen, Audrey, Billy and Florence Mcquire coming together, alongside the Wilsons, friends and Colleagues, bid farewell to their beloved Tina, who's body was not discovered during searches after September 11th. Greg is in pieces and says a few words for Tina, but Harry is in a world of his own and Rebecca still tries to make Harry get involved. Billy and Audrey bond with their new grand daughter, Rebecca and are overwhelmed by how beautiful she is and that Tina would have been overjoyed to see that she came in search of her birth parents. Billy feels guilty for talking Tina into getting Scarlett (_Rebecca's birth name), _adopted, because of family feuding, 22-23 years ago. Audrey assures Billy that Tina and Harry forgave him for that, years ago. Greg stands on the balcony over looking the city and Harry stands beside him and tells him he made a lovely speech for his twin sister.  
>'I felt a shiver go down my spine, when I woke up that morning,' Greg cries. 'I could feel Tina's pain. She was something, wasn't she Harry. Tina had a heart of gold.'<br>'She was, the most amazing woman I had ever known,' Harry agrees. 'I messed up.'  
>'You and Tina braking up, was my fault,' Greg figures. 'Frank was my son...'<br>'Greg, that's past, you and Helen are Franks parents,' Harry answers. 'What happened, had nothing to do with then. Tina would be proud of you, you are the best brother, she could have asked for and you are a wonderful husband and father. Remember that. Wherever you are, she will be in your heart.'  
>Greg and Harry embrace.<p>

Chris places a rose on Georges grave, with Emma and Otto by his side. Chris says a final few word, before bidding farewell.

The Wilson's, the Mcquire's and the Otto's light candles at a memorial and Tina has a headstone made out.

The Song _'Somewhere Over The Rainbow,' by Eva Cassidy begins to play into the scene. _As everyone begins their final farewell. Harry is then handed an envelope, by an anonymous deliverer.

Greg and Helen return to San Francisco, Audrey and Billy fly back to England, while Florence heads back to Scotland.

When Harry and Rebecca return home, Rebecca heads off to bed, leaving Harry to read Tina's goodbye letter alone. It was written the morning prior to the attacks. _Tina's voice can be heard._  
><em><br>My Dearest Harry,  
>We have known each other since we were seven years old and we didn't declare our love for each other , until we were eighteen. The truth is, I loved you, since the first time I laid eyes on you. Last night on the cruiser, when we exchanged our goodbye words, it broke my heart knowing I couldn't hold you. But, you are too precious to risk suspicion, therefore I couldn't put you, my friends and family in danger. I must be remained deceased, until that sick organisation, the Cosmos is finally put to the sword. I am going to begin my odyssey into the abyss to find our son Jack and to bring him home. Doing this is the best I can hope for to save us, if I can. This is the worst I've felt, since we first parted twenty two years ago. I regret everyday, giving our Scarlett away, I should have been stronger and there is not a day that goes by, that I don't regret my actions. She was ours. If Scarlett, ever decides to find you, tell her that she has always been in my heart and that I love her very much. I love you very much, you are my rock, my soul mate, my life and the best friend I could ever have had. I am proud to say that you were my husband and wherever I am, you'll be with me all the way. But, Harry, you must realize that you don't have to wait for me forever, if you decide to move on, I won't hold it against you. Although, I know, you want to be with me, there is no guarantee, that we will ever see each other again. Please I beg of you, don't come looking for me.<br>And so my love, I bid farewell to you. I'm not sure if this is the end, but if it is, don't forget. Remember the times we shared, the companionship, the joys of life we had in our hands. Be strong, be yourself, be Harry and don't be afraid to laugh, even if you're sad.  
>You are the love of my life Harry Wilson and I can assure you, you are the best man in my world.<br>Goodbye my love. Being seeing you.  
>Tina M Wilson xxxxxxxx<em>

_P.S. I always preferred you in that Han Solo outfit, than the Indiana Jones Costume.  
><em>  
>Harry breaks down and cries himself to sleep.<p>

_This was Justin Hartley's final re-occurring appearance as James Fletcher._  
><em><br>This was Sigourney Weavers Final guest appearance as Jill Flanders._

_Mark Hamill (greg mcquire), Nancy Allen (Helen mcquire) and Joan Collins (Audrey Mcquire), will next appear in the series Finale, 2003._

_This is Sean Connery's final appearance as William Mcquire. William will be killed off screen in the final season._

_This is Kathy Bates as Lola S Parent's final season as a regular. Lola will be next seen in the series finale, 2003._

_This is Christopher Lloyd's final appearance as George Parent._

_This is Carrie Fisher's final appearance as Tina Mcquire Wilson?_

_Rest In Peace, to all the victims who died on September 11th 2001 and thoughts are with the victims families._

  
><strong>END OF EPISODE NINETY EIGHT<strong>****

**  
>END OF SEASON SIX<strong>****

**SEASON SEVEN, EPISODE NINETY NINE COMING SOON.**


End file.
